Trapped in Wedlock
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: Bella is finally gaining her independence after seven years of living with her green-eyed roommate. Eager to work and newly engaged, Bella discovers she has a marriage she never even knew about. What happens then? Edward does everything in his power to keep her with him. AH/ Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_**Making Plans **_

**Summary: Bella is finally gaining her independence after seven years of living with her green-eyed roommate. Eager to work and newly engaged, Bella discovers she has a marriage she never even knew about. What happens then? Edward does everything in his power to keep her with him. AH/ Canon**

**A/N: **_**I lied! Haha. I'm sorry. I just had to. ****Yeah,I know I said one month, but here's the thing(s). Studying for state competition for 4-H U, maid of honor for my sister, future Nienie (aunt) of a wonderful little unborn boy named Owen, finally getting inspiration for my original story (not ready to share that with y'all anytime soon: sorry), babysitting, and the possibility of getting a second job working as a tour guide at a plantation. Not to mention that my junior year schedule has just gone to crap. **On a happier and more informative note…_

* * *

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights.  
And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

_**King and Lionheart**__ by: Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, Edward. Really. You didn't have to do this." Bella thanked Edward for the umpteenth time that day.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "It's only while you're in college. Besides, it gets boring all alone up here in the city."

Bella smiled at him and gave him another hug. "Still. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**~~Seven Years Later~~**

Bella woke up that morning with an extra spring in her step. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well for her. Everything except for her career status, but that was changing today. She just had that feeling.

When Bella first graduated college, she thought that she surely had a job in the art world available with her double major of Art History and General Business. She was beyond wrong. Everyone said the same thing when they turned her down. "You seem like an eager young women, but we are looking for someone with more experience." Those comments always made Bella roll her eyes. _How in the hell am I going to freaking experience if you don't give me a job?_

She digressed.

Bella got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom and sighed. The nice bathroom and bedroom she lived in only made her happier about her job opportunity. She had been living with her older brother's best friend since she first started college.

Edward Cullen had truly been a godsend. She had met him her freshman year of high school, and she was closest to him out of all of the friends her older brother, Emmett, had. When he learned that she was attending college near to his house, he let Bella move in with him at a rock bottom rent price. He didn't want her to pay rent at all, but she insisted.

She was happy that she was finally able to help with more of the bills and groceries around the house. The thought of finally being able to leave behind waiting tables, bartending, and dog-sitting for people she hated was freeing and sent Bella into fits of giggles.

Bella got dressed in a high-waisted black skirt, a nice, black silk shirt, and finished the look with the silver jewelry and royal blue heels for a pop of color.

_I am graceful. I am mature. I am ready, willing, and able to take this job. _Bella kept chanting her inner mantra over and over as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Edward was leaning against the counter reading a file when Bella walked into the kitchen. He looked up at her and smiled. She had been going on and on about her interview for weeks. He liked seeing her so excited and hoped that the smile would stay on her beautiful face.

"How do I look?" Bella asked, twirling in her clothes for Edward.

"Great. You know, Bella, you really don't have to be doing this. I could easily just get you a job at the office."

Bella rolled her eyes and started to gather her coat and purse. "Not likely. I don't need you, Emmett, Jacob, or anyone else taking care of me, Edward."

It was Edward who rolled his eyes at that comment. Not because of what was said, but because of the name that had been in the sentence. _Jacob._ He was punk and no good for Bella. Edward hated… no he _loathed_ Jacob Black with every fiber of his being. And the fact that the Black and Cullen Corporations had been fighting for years had only added onto his disdain for the boy. The thought of Bella getting her heart broken by a playboy like him had Edward just itching to punch Jacob in his smug-looking face and pull Bella into his arms.

"Yeah, okay, Bells." He said and held out a thermos of her coffee of choice: caffeinated with half of a tablespoon of vanilla creamer, a tiny bit of milk, and one packet of Splenda.

Bella smiled, looking sheepish. "What would I do without you?"

"Die, most likely." Edward chuckled.

She kissed Edward on the cheek before skipping out of the house where her worn out Firebird was sitting in the driveway. Bella had been having the same tan Pontiac since she was sixteen. That car was her most prized possession, mostly due to the fact that she had worked her tail off to save enough money for a down payment and loan payments.

The coffee was just the extra jolt she needed. In conjunction with the fact that Christmas music had finally made it to the radio, she was positively glowing by the time she got to the museum.

Bella had no idea where her newfound confidence had come from, but she thanked God for the much-needed boost. She only hoped that the confidence she felt stayed and was evident in her face throughout the entire interview.

Edward walked out of the elevator, greeting people as he walked by to his corner office. Edward wouldn't lie if someone asked him. His job had been handed to him on a ruby accented-silver platter… along with the matching utensils. Still, that did not mean his job was always sunshine and roses.

The Cullen Corporation was one of largest companies in the United States when it came to marketing and advertising. People were begging to be on the client list, which only consisted of some of the highest-ranked companies in the States.

He had inherited the job straight out of college from his grandfather when he retired. Edward's father was happy as a surgeon at one of the hospitals in Houston, and Edward's older, gypsy-like brother, Jasper, wanted nothing to do with the job. That only left Edward and his little sister, Rosalie, as candidates. And when Grandfather Cullen asked Rosalie if she was interested in being co-president with Edward, she laughed, saying she was too '_common_-_senseless'_ for a job like that. After Grandfather Cullen heard that comment, Edward basically had no choice in the matter. Being the middle child kind of sucked like that sometimes.

"What's on my schedule today, Carmen?" Edward asked his secretary before he walked into his office.

"Constant meetings until lunch. Then, you're free."

Edward made a face. "Okay. Then, hold my calls until lunch unless their emergencies. Thanks, Car." He called and walked into his office, tossing his briefcase onto the sofa against the wall. He then sat down at his desk and looked out of the window-wall at Houston.

It was another foggy morning. _Another one of those days,_ Edward thought to himself as he took in the view below him. He smiled softly as the bright lights that peaked through the dense fog. They were just like her eyes- bright and vibrant and proving the life that can hide amongst the darkness.

Edward's first meeting arrived, and he turned from the dreary fog to his computer. _One of those days, indeed... _

Bella hopped, skipped, and jumped her way to the car after her interview at the museum. Apparently, she had done so well that they chose to hire her on the spot. She was the newest assistant to the main art curator at a popular art museum in the heart of Houston. It was something small, but it was a step that got her _that_ much closer to being where she wanted to be.

Once she was in her car, she squealed and grabbed in her phone to call Jacob.

"Hey, beautiful," Jacob greeted.

Bella could hear the smile in his voice, causing her own smile to surface. "I got the job!"

"Seriously? Bell, that's great. I'll take you out tonight to celebrate." He promised.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Be ready for seven." Bella could hear someone calling Jacob's name in the background and then a huff from her boyfriend. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Bella said and hung up after Jacob.

After that, Bella called Edward, but had to leave a message after Carmen snottily told her that he was a meeting. She rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. She never did like Carmen. However, Bella was not letting it get to her. Nothing could ruin her day.

When Edward's last meeting finished, he called Bella to see how her interview had gone. When she informed him that she had, in fact, received the job, he offered to go out to lunch with her to celebrate. She agreed to meet him at their favorite diner a few miles away from Edward's office.

"So, were you nervous?" Edward asked as he and Bella sat down at a table that sat isolated in the corner of the diner.

"Actually, no. I can't believe that I wasn't. I don't know if it was adrenaline or if I'm just getting used to the entire interview process." Bella laughed and stirred her mocha latte.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that always made Bella's heart lurch. She hated the feeling it gave her. Jacob's smile made her happy, but it didn't give her butterflies like Edward's. She chose to ignore that feeling. She was happy with Jacob, and it was not like a man like Edward would go for a girl like Bella.

"Well, I'm glad it's all working out for you, Bella."

"Maybe now I can finally get out of your hair." Bella joked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, I really don't mind you living with me. Besides, that house is too big for just me anyway."

"Then maybe that means we should find you a woman, Mr. Cullen."

"Okay, _Esme_. Sure, so what, are you going to set me up with a 'nice, young woman who would do me good'?" Edward mimicked his mother's sweet, motherly voice.

Bella giggled at Edward's foolishness and took a sip of her coffee.

The waitress walked up, took their order, and walked away.

"So, are you going out tonight to celebrate?" Edward asked after a few moments of a comfortable silence.

"Yeah, um, Jacob said he's taking me out, so I won't be home for dinner." Bella could practically feel the ager radiating off of her companion. The tension was tangible. "Oh, stop being such a hot-shot exec."

"I'm just worried about you, Bella. I would hate to see you get hurt because of a guy like him."

"Please, enlighten me, Edward. What type of guy _is_ he?" Bella asked, growing angrier by the moment.

"Not the kind you can trust."

Bella's heart broke at the honest on her best friend's face.

"Why not?" Her voice cracked as she asked the question, afraid of what Edward saw and what she didn't.

"He just doesn't seem right to me, Bell."

Bella huffed and looked out of the window, trying to calm herself down. She heard Edward's chair scrape against the floor and then smelt is cologne as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, I just want you to be happy. And if you're happy with Jacob then so be it. I'll just have to deal with sitting across from him every year at Thanksgiving." Edward joked, trying to get Bella to laugh. It worked. Albeit her laugh was half-hearted, it was still something. "Don't listen to me. I'm just a hot-shot exec."

After the two of them were finished eating, they went their separate ways. Bella climbed into her car and drove to the mall so that could buy more clothes for work. Unfortunately, she had to wear all black. They said it made the employees look sleeker. To Bella, it was just depressing.

After about two hours or so of shopping, Bella made her way back to the house to start getting ready for her date.

When she stepped into the shower, she took a deep breath and let the hot water relax her tight muscles. The smell of her coconut shampoo and vanilla body wash brought her back to reality and gave her time to think about her progressing relationship with Jacob.

The two of them had been together for nearly ten months. Bella could feel that Jacob was about to take that next step, but she didn't know exactly how she felt about that. On one hand, she loved the idea. On the other, she felt that it may have been just a smidge too early for a proposal.

Bella stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her chest before blow drying her hair. She was already dressed and putting on her makeup when she saw Edward's brand new Camaro in the driveway. She looked at the clock and realized that it was much later than she initially thought. Picking out her outfit took longer than she would have liked to admit.

She had ended up wearing simple, one shoulder, red dress that went a little past mid-thigh. Once she was done with her makeup, she brushed hair, pulling it into a side bun at the nape of her neck. She put on some dangly, silver earrings and grabbed her shoes from her closet floor before walking downstairs barefoot.

When she walked downstairs, Edward was lounging on the couch, still in his black slacks and his shirt un-tucked. He was taking a swig of beer when Bella walked downstairs. _Damn. Damn that dress and damn Jacob Black._ Edward didn't like the fact that she would be going out with Jacob dressed like that. He hated the fact that he was jealous. Bella wasn't his possession.

"You look nice." Edward said dumbly.

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks. It's not too much?" She asked, twirling around for him for the second time that day.

Edward shook his head. "You look beautiful, Bella."

Bella sighed in relief and sank down on the sofa next to Edward.

"_Ridiculousness_, Edward? Really?" Bella asked and laughed.

"What? This shit is funny, Bells. Admit it."

"No, it's people being idiotic and doing dangerous things for attention." Bella huffed and crossed her arms, but she ended up laughing at the video that had come up.

Edward cast a sideways glance at her with a smirk.

The doorbell rang halfway during the second episode. Bella hopped up and ran to get it. Edward heard Jacob and Bella softly conversing before they both walked into the living room. Bella sat down back on the sofa and put on her shoes. Jacob and Edward glowered at each other as she did, but the glares turned into tight-lipped smiles when Bella stood up and grabbed her pea-coat from the table.

"Hope you have fun," Edward called to Bella.

"I'm sure I will." She called back, and he heard the door slam as well as Jacob's chuckle.

Edward was still on the sofa and was switching through channels when there was a knock on the front door. He got up and answered it, seeing Jasper, his younger brother, standing on the other side as well as Emmett. Both of them were holding a six pack. They pushed past Edward and into the house. Emmett pulled a deck of card from his pocket and sat down at the dining room table.

"So, how's it going with my baby sis, Eddie?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "There's nothing going on, Em."

"I know, and that's the problem. And because of that, she's hanging around with the likes of Black."

"Yeah, why did you let that happen?" Jasper asked him.

"She's twenty-four and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I'm her roommate, not her babysitter."

"You're also her best friend." Emmett added in.

"Alice is her best friend _and_ her sister. She knows Bella much better than I do, and if she doesn't mind Jacob then he can't be that bad." Edward lied smoothly.

Neither Emmett nor Jasper bought it.

"Alice is also in New York at college for the time being. She has never even met Jacob. You're closest thing she's got to a best friend, Edward." Emmett stated. "You're closer to her than Rose is. And believe me; Rosie has tried to make Bella see the light."

Edward sighed, knowing that the guys were right. He just did not want to admit that they were. The truth was that Bella was also his best friend. She was the only person who truly kept him sane. She knew who he was and who he wasn't. And in turn, he knew the same exact things about her. He did love Bella; he just did not know _how_ he loved Bella.

"I'll see what I can do, but Emmett, you're her brother. You know just as well as I do how stubborn she can be. I tried earlier today to warn her, but do you know where she is now? Out with _him_." Edward grumbled.

"How is that not considered cheating?" Jasper chuckled.

"We. Are. Not. Together!" Edward insisted and chugged down his beer, praying that Bella would walk through the door to save him from the torment he was going through.

"So, how are Rosalie and the little one?" Jasper asked, turning the conversation onto Emmett.

**. . .**

Bella giggled as Jacob kissed her cheek, then her nose, and then her lips.

"I'm so proud of you." Jacob said and kissed her again.

Bella shook her head. "It's really not that big of a deal, Jake."

"Yes, it is, Bella. If it wasn't, we would be celebrating." He said.

They were walking along the street, just getting out of the restaurant after having a very filling meal. The couple held hands and leaned against each other as the window shopped down the busy street.

"But, I do have another reason to be celebrating." Jacob admitted.

"What's that?" Bella asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I got promoted."

"Really? Jake, that's great." Bella said and stopped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jacob chuckled and pulled her onto the emptier side of the street. When she pulled away, Jacob pulled away from her and caressed her sweet face. "I have a question for you, beautiful."

"What's that?" Bella asked, her heart beating faster than she would like it to.

Jacob tilted his head to the side with a child-like smile. Bella thought back to what Edward and said. _Is that smile of his _too_ innocent?_ Bella pushed those thoughts away. Jacob would never hurt her.

At the moment she pushed the thoughts out of her head, Jacob got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"I… um, yeah." Bella stuttered with a small smile.

"I'm taking that as yes." Jacob laughed and slipped the ring on her finger. When he stood up, Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.

"I love you." She said and kissed him again.

"I can't wait to marry you."

For the rest of the walk to Jacob's car, the two of them joke about wedding plans and try to come up with a date. Unfortunately, with Jacob's schedule, they didn't know when it would be a good time. Bella ignore the fact that Jacob had to _make_ time for their wedding. It was quickly turning into the best day of her life, and she was pretty sure that nothing could ruin that for her.

By the time the two of them reached the house, Jacob was begging Bella to spend the night.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake."

"Come on, Bell. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He promised, still trying to get used to Bella's old-fashioned ways.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not exactly you that I'm worried about." She said and sighed, looking at the front door. "Walk me inside?"

Jacob nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. Bella got out of the car and waited for Jacob on her side of the car. He made his way around and grabbed her hand, slowly walking her down the pathway to the front door.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss before opening the front door. Jacob followed Bella into the house and to the dining room where Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were playing poker. She walked behind him and pulled the cigarette from Edward's lips.

"Not in house." Bella said as she crushed it in the ash tray. "I wish the three of you would quit this crap."

Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes but still stubbed out their own cigarettes in the ash tray.

"So, how was your night, baby sis?" Emmett asked, looking at Jacob with scrutinizing eyes.

"It was great." Bella said and leaned into Jacob. "I actually have some news for all of you."

Edward saw her beaming face and wanted groan. He had a feeling he knew which words were about to flit from her mouth.

"We're engaged!" Bella squealed and shoved the ring in towards them.

The guys' eyes widened. The ring was huge. It looked like a lot more than three carats. In the light of the dining room, the glitter reflecting off of the ring practically blinded them.

"You're what?" The three guys all shouted at the same time.

_What did I say? _Bella thought innocently as she studied all four of the most important men in her life. _Shock, shock, fear, pure rage. _"Emmett, what's wrong?"

Before the question was out of Bella's mouth, her older brother hurdled the dining room table and lunged at Jacob.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think! Leave a little review. And also check out Deafening Darlings (shout-out to ****PercyJacksonFan1997 for the title). ****But, if you haven't read Silent Sweetheart, read that first. Anyway… I now have a Polyvore which will have all of their outfits. The attire for this chapter is already up. Here is the link: **

**Don't forget to leave a review, my lovelies!**

-**Layn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _**Common Law**_

**A/N: **_**So, here is chapter two. I made a mistake last chapter... I said that Jasper was Edward's older brother then I said that he was his younger one. The order is Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. Sorry, I just wanted to clear that up. Now, let's see what caused Emmett to go haywire, shall we?**_

* * *

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight  
Let's just fix this whole thing now  
I swear to God we're gonna get it right  
If you lay your weapon down  
Red wine and ambient  
You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare  
Good to know it's all a game  
Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak, heartbreak._

_-__**Heartbreak Warfare**__ by: John Mayer_

* * *

Edward and Jasper quickly scrambled to pull Emmett off of Jacob. Each of the boys held one of Emmett's arms as Bella tended to Jacob's now bruised face.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what his problem is." Bella whispered as she pressed a cool towel to her fiancé's cheek.

"He doesn't like me, obviously." Jacob huffed.

"He just needs time to adjust." She said softly and kissed his lips.

"I should go." Jacob said and grabbed the towel from Bella, keeping it held to his face. "I'll see you later, beautiful." He said and walked towards the front door.

Bella stomped her foot and stormed to the dining room. "What the hell was that, Emmett?"

"You're too good for him, Bella, and you deserve better than that. He only wants a trophy wife to look good on his arm. You're nothing but an accessory to him!" Emmett answered.

"You don't even know him."

"Exactly! Do you?"

"Yes, because even though you may hate to admit it, I have been with him for more than ten months. That's plenty of time to know someone, but how would you know? You never hang out with him anyway. None of you do! So until you can give me some legitimate proof that Jacob is the dick that you all say he is, I suggest you tone down the fights and insults. He's in my life now, and you're just going to have to deal with it." Once Bella was finished with her rant, she ran upstairs.

Edward hit Emmett upside the head. "Nice going, you idiot. Now she'll never listen to us."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "She'll listen… eventually." He said and stood up, walking to the door. Jasper followed behind him. Emmett turned and looked at me. "Take care of her, Edward."

"That's not my job anymore, Emmett." Edward stated coldly.

"If you care about my little sister at all, you will try to get through to her. God knows you're the only one that might be able to get through to her."

"I told you—I already tried."

"Then try harder." With that, Emmett and Jasper walked out of the house.

Edward kicked a dining room chair and sent it flying to the wall. He raked his hands through his hair and tried breathing through his nose. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes, he made his way to the backyard and leaned against the house.

Bella emerged from the house a few minutes later. "Smoking won't help." She whispered shyly and sat on a wooden chair across from his looming figure.

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes. "You got a better idea?"

"You could talk about it." She suggested.

"I would, but then you wouldn't talk to me again." Edward admitted stubbornly.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make own decisions, Edward. I know that's a hard concept for you and Emmett to grasp, but it's the truth. I wouldn't do anything without thoroughly thinking it over. You know that; you've been shoe shopping with me before."

Edward chuckled and took one last drag from his cigarette before stomping it out on the ground. "It's just hard to let you go, Bell."

"You don't have to. It's not like I'm breaking all connection."

"Yet."

"Why do you do that?" Bella cried. "Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

"Because it's the truth, dammit. Bella, please don't act like everything is going to be perfect after you walk down that aisle. I'm not trying to talk you out of getting married. I'm trying to get you to see that you aren't really happy. "

"Then what am I, Edward?" Bella asked, quickly losing the energy needed to fight with her best friend.

"Comfortable."

"You're wrong."

"Believe what you want. I'm just trying to save you from heartbreak." Edward said and walked back inside.

Bella watched him walk inside and cried. She should be happy. She had just got engaged. She should be dancing around the house in her socks and admiring her diamond. Casting a glance at afore mentioned diamond gave Bella the happiness she needed for the time being. Still, it took everything she had for her to push away the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Then, the anger set in. _How dare he? _Bella thought stubbornly. _Here I've been for the past seven years, smiling at all of his fake girlfriends just wanting him to be happy. When I finally have my happiness, he pulls something like this! _

She got out of her chair and went into her bedroom. When she woke up the next morning, she would not be the same, sweet Bella that Edward had known the past seven years.

The next morning, Bella walked downstairs in her favorite worn out pajama pants and a camisole. She had nowhere to be, so she figured she would just lounge around the house and make the arrangements she needed to make.

Edward jogged down the stairs in his black slacks and white button-down only a few minutes after Bella did. He fastened his dark green tiearound his neck as fast as he could while moving and headed into the kitchen. He saw Bella sitting at the counter, looking at something on her laptop while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Edward greeted.

"Hmph."

Edward rolled his eyes. _I guess that means she's still pissed. _

The morning was awkward. Bella didn't speak to Edward unless absolutely necessary, and after three failed attempts, he stopped trying to make conversation all together. He was thankful when it was time to leave and he could escape to his car.

Edward pulled up to his office and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Jasper's Ford truck only a few spaces down. He got out of his car and grabbed his briefcase before making his way to the thirteenth floor.

"Who died?" Edward joked.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I have a way of getting Bella to see the light."

"Jazz-," Jasper cut his little brother off.

"No, listen. You know how I went to law school for a semester?"

Edward nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?" He asked as he looked at his emails, already bored at where this conversation was going.

"Well, in that semester I learned about the possibility of a legal assumed marriage." Jasper stated.

"What do you mean by 'a legal _assumed_ marriage'?"

"I mean, Common Law. A Common Law marriage."

"What is a Common Law marriage, and what does that have to do with me and Bella?" Edward asked, getting annoyed with his brother's vague explanations.

"A Common Law marriage is when two people who have been living under the same roof for a long time are assumed to be married even if they aren't. Only a few states have a marriage like that legalized, but in this state, it is. And you, my friend, are a part of Common Law marriage. Bella can't have two husbands." Jasper explained with a smug grin.

"How can you be so sure this applies to me and Bella? Need I remind you that you flunked out of law school? You didn't exactly leave on your own terms, Jasper."

"Oh hell, Edward, just Google it. I swear it'll tell you everything I am right now."

Edward did what his brother told him to do and typed in 'Common Law- Texas'. Jasper was right. He and Bella could be considerable reasonable candidates. I only had one problem- _How am I ever going to get that girl to believe this?_

**. . .**

Bella and Jacob had made arrangements for Bella to move in within the month to follow. Bella was both excited and nervous as hell. She didn't know if she would be able to keep her boundaries if she was around Jacob constantly.

She tried to ignore the feeling she of loss she got at the thought of leaving Edward all alone in that huge house. _He'll find a woman, Bella. You're just holding him a back._ She knew that she was. She felt like the only reason he never went out was because he had to take care of her all the time. He had gotten her spoiled, and though she knew Jacob would treat her right, he would never make her breakfast just because or fix her coffee whenever he felt like she needed it. Jacob sucked a cooking, and that was probably why the two of them went out all the time. They both couldn't cook to save their lives, but Edward could cook very well. _Stop it. You're mad at him, remember?_

Bella sighed. Leaving the house would be a lot harder than she had initially thought.

"I'm home." Edward called as he walked through the front door once he got off from work.

"In here."

"Talking to me again?" He asked as he walked into the living room where Bella was watching _Steel Magnolias_ for the thousandth time.

"Um, yeah… I have something to tell you actually." Bella said softly, trying with all her might not to look into Edward's pretty green eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked and sunk down on the sofa next to her.

"I'mmovinginwithJacob." Bella slurred quickly before cringing and waiting for the inevitable lashing.

"You're…" Edward thought for a moment. "Bell… you can't do that." He spoke slowly, as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Why the hell not?" Bella screeched.

"Because you aren't marrying Jacob. You can't have more than one husband."

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella was beyond confused at that point, and she couldn't understand a word of what Edward was trying to say.

"You can't marry Jacob because you're married to me."

Bella stood up and slowly backed away as if she were conversing with a lunatic instead of her long-time best friend. "Edward, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I just… it's called Common Law. It states that we're technically married even though we haven't actually had a wedding. So, according to Texas state government, we _are_ married."

"Since when? And when were you going to tell me this?" Bella yelled.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I only found out today." Edward defended.

"From who?"

"Jasper."

Bella stopped freaking out and laughed in Edward's face. "Are you really listening to Jasper? No offence, I love Jasper, but he flunked out of law school after one semester. He knows _nothing._"

"Ask Angela. I swear she'll tell you the same thing." Edward dared.

Angela was one of Bella's best friends. They had been friends since they were in diapers, and still stayed close after Angela attended law school in New York. She had recently moved back, and they went out to dinner at least once a week. Every once in a while, Bella would have to babysit her and her husband's children while the two of them went out for a romantic dinner or movie, sometimes both. Angela was one of best lawyers in Houston, so Bella was certain that she would never lie to her about something this serious.

"Fine, I may just do that." Bella said and stomped to her room. "And don't look so damn smug." Bella called down from her bedroom where she already had Angela's phone ringing.

She didn't pick up.

"Dammit." Bella muttered before waiting for the beep. "Hey, Ang. I really need you to give me a call. I think I may be in a just a little bit of a predicament. So, please, _please_ call me as soon as you get this. Thanks. Bye."

After that, Bella went sit down at her desk and booted up her laptop. Once it was fully loaded, she went onto the internet and typed 'Common Law marriages' into the search bar. Once she took a look at the first ten or so links, there was only one thought on her mind. _Shit, I might be a freaking Cullen. _She chose to forget about the butterflies in her belly at the thought.

There was a knock on her door, and Bella shut her laptop and turned to see Edward crack the door open slightly.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't pick up, but she _will _be giving me a call. And when she does, you, Mr. Cullen, will have to admit that for once in your life that you. Were. Wrong." Bella said and poked Edward chest to punctuate every sentence. With that, she pushed Edward out of the room and closed the door.

She then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done and the water had run cold, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her before sitting down on the toilet seat for a few minutes, trying to get her bearings.

This couldn't be happening to her. And why would Edward even bring something like this up? He shouldn't have ever said anything. No one would have ever known the difference if he would have just kept his big mouth shut. _Dang Jasper_.

Bella heard her phone beep with a text message. She went to check it, and saw a text from Angela had come through.

**Sorry cant talk. Stuck at the inlaws. Whats wrong?**

**The better question would be what isnt wrong. Do you know what E just told me? **Bella typed ferociously on her phone and quickly clicked send. Her fingers couldn't keep up with her thoughts, and she just wanted to get them all down as soon as possible.

Angela's next text came through nearly ten minutes later. Bella had been dying in suspense throughout the entire time. **What?**

**Two law.**

The next text came through quickly, and the answer was definitely not what Bella wanted to hear. **Shit. I'll go to your house tomorrow for lunch. Tell me about it then. **

_I'm screwed._

Edward had trouble falling asleep that night. He tossed and turned rethinking how he had gone about the whole 'we're married' business with Bella. He knew he should have eased into it more, but he just had to get it out. Edward knew that he was a jerk for even bringing it up, but it had to be done. He realized something at that moment. He loved Bella, and he knew how. He didn't just love Bella; he was _in_ love with her. The point was moot; she was getting married in only a few months he assumed. Of course, if they actually were considered married, then they would have to get a divorce. That took a long time, didn't it?

The man hated himself in finding joy in the fact that Bella was stuck with him until further notice. He only hoped that Jasper and Google was right. If not, he would just have to fight like hell to keep his brown-eyed beauty in his life.

After another hour or so of tossing and turning restlessly, Edward got out of bed, not caring that it was midnight and went outside for a smoke. The air was cool, and he regretted walking out with bare feet. He stuck his free hand into his hoodie pocket and leaned against the house as he looked up at the stars about him.

_Since when was my life one of those idiotic Lifetime and Hallmark movies Bella always watches?_ Edward huffed and put out his cigarette using the brick on the house before walking back inside. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry before plopping down on the sofa in front of the television.

When Bella walked into the living room the next morning, she saw Edward passed out on the couch. She giggled softly and grabbed the remote and chips from his hands and pulled the afghan over his sleeping form.

A glance at the clock told her that it was already nine. She had to go shopping before Angela came for lunch. Bella ran upstairs and got dressed before driving to the grocery store. She picked up a few different things- mostly precooked. She hated having to ask Edward to make something, especially after how tense it had been the past few days between the two of them.

When she got to the house, Edward was up and fully dressed.

"Ang is coming over in about an hour." Bella said as she began to unpack the groceries.

Edward smirked. "Is she now?" He asked innocently and went to help Bella unpack the things she had bought.

"Yes, and she is going to find a way out of this. _If_ there even is a this. You're delusional brother probably just cooked this up while he was on the phone with my fortune-teller baby sister. Which, by the way, you totally knew about, yet you chose not to tell me. They're nine years apart, and she's across the country. Edward, that's sick."

"Age doesn't matter, Bella. Have you seen the way those to look at each other?" Edward asked.

"It's still weird." Bella commented as she put the bread in the bread box.

"Love works like that."

"Since when are you Mr. Start a Love Train?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. "I'm not. I'm just saying that whatever those two crazies may be feeling—it's the real thing."

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Bella went to go get it. Edward walked out of the kitchen and into the living room so that he could ease drop without being obvious about it.

"Thank God. Angela, help me." Bella begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Let me see the diamond first." She squealed.

Bella smiled brightly and stuck out her left hand.

Angela grabbed it and squealed again. "It's so perfect."

"I know!" Bella laughed before leading Angela inside of the house and into the kitchen. "So? What about the situation?"

Angela sighed. "As much of a failure Edward's idiot brother is, he _may_ have a case, but that's a small possibility. There is certain criteria that a couple-," Bella shot Angela a dirty look, "_roommates _have to meet in order to have a true Common Law marriage. And I highly doubt that you and Edward meet all of them."

Bella nodded. "Okay, so what are they?"

"Okay. One. You have to live in a state where the law applies… like Texas for example. Two. You have to have been living with each other for a significant amount time."

Bella groaned, wanting to cry.

"That's only two out of four, chill out. The next two or the real test points."

Bella nodded. "Okay. What are they?"

"You had to address each other as husband and wife in public, which you two have never done, right?"

Bella shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about that trip last year? I called you my wife then in order to get rid of those chicks that were foaming at the mouth. And don't forget the cable bill. It's jointed!" Edward called from the living room.

"A joint cable account, Bella?"Angela groaned. "Chicks at vacation?"

"Well, he looked uncomfortable, so I kind of just jumped in and said I was his wife. And as far as the cable, well… it was just cheaper that way, okay? I didn't think that it would get me in trouble like it did."

Angela sighed. "Never mind all that. There is still one more part of the law you have to meet, and I highly doubt that you ever will. There has to have been at least one promise or sign that a marriage would happen at some point in time throughout the duration of the relationship."

"Oh, thank God. That's never happened."

"Then you're good. I told you, it would all be okay."

"What about the ring I gave you?" Edward asked, ending both of the girls' happy moments.

"Ring?" Angela asked flatly. "What ring?"

"This." Bella said, showing Angela her right hand. The ring was a simple onyx ring on a band on silver. "It was for Esme, and she knew I liked it, so she gave it to Edward to give it to me. It doesn't mean anything."

"Bella, he gave you a family heirloom. This doesn't look very good on your part." Angela said softly.

"What are trying to tell me, Ang?" Bella asked, already knowing the words. She just had to hear them come from her friend's mouth. It gave her only a few more seconds to pretend that this was all a dream and that she would wake up in Jacob's arms after one of their afternoon naps together after dinner on Sundays.

"I'm saying that as of right now, I'd say you're very engaged… and also very married."

Just then, Jasper walked in the house. Bella glared at him.

"You must be the genius that brought this entire Common Law thing to attention." Angela sarcastically greeted. "I'm Angela, a state-certified lawyer."

Bella laughed at the look on Jasper's face as he rolled his eyes. "You're about as uptight as one, too." He answered and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. And you should be glad I brought it up. We wouldn't want little Miss Bella here having more than one husband at a time, do we?"

"Just drop it, both of you. I'll figure out how to deal with this." Bella said as Edward walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Hey, Jazz." He greeted as he opened a bottle and took a swig.

"What do I need to do to get rid of this mess, Ang?" Bella asked, eyeing Edward with a suspicious glare.

"How else do you end any other marriage, Bella? Divorce." Angela answered her question with a too serious tone of voice.

"Wait!" Jasper yelled.

Edward hit him upside the head. "Dude, just shut up." He told his brother.

"No, Bella, what if Edward can prove to you that Jacob isn't all that he's cracked up to be?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Bella and Edward asked.

"What if Edward pretends to be your loving husband until the divorce goes through. Then, you can see what a true husband is like, and you'll truly know if Jacob is the one for you or not."

"I already know that he is, Jasper." Bella said stubbornly.

Angela looked at Jasper with narrowed eyes, but for some reason, she felt like it was a good idea. She wasn't exactly Jacob's biggest fan. She only dealt with him because Bella looked at him like he hung the sky for her and only her. He had enough money to.

"Maybe that's a good idea, Bella. That way, you can also show Edward that _being_ a husband isn't all that it is cracked up to be." Angela smiled, trying to get Bella on board.

"Are you insane, Angela? I'm engaged. I can't just pretend to be married to another man."

"But, you wouldn't be pretending, _dear._" Edward laughed and took another swig of beer.

Angela pulled Bella aside to talk to her lowly so that the boys would not hear what they were talking about. Angela tried a reverse approach on the subject. "Bella, if you do this, the divorce will go all the more quicker. Those two will try to drag it out so you don't marry Jacob. If you make Edward's life miserable, he'll be begging for you to sign the papers."

Bella looked into the kitchen and slowly smiled mischievously. Edward caught her look and smirked.

It was official. It was the start of something big. It was setting Bella up for possible heartbreak no matter how this thing ended. She didn't know how Jacob would react, but he would have to understand because it was the only way Edward, Emmett, or Jasper would finally let her go. This was the beginning. The beginning of an official, full on, full out war.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Let's see how that goes. So, don't forget to check out my other story as well as my Polyvore. My screen name is the same. The next chapter will be up NEXT week. Sorry that this one took so long. Anyway- please, please, please leave me a review! **

**-Layn. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _**Cheater, Cheater**_

**A/N: So, here is chapter three. I really hope that y'all liked the last chapter. Let's see what those two are up to now, shall we? …Jacob gets in trouble in this chapter. Yay! Also, I just thought I would start putting the starting date of each chapter- so this one would be December 2!**

* * *

'_Cause when a woman's not watching  
A man knows he can get away with murder  
Thinkin' what she don't know won't hurt her  
But he wouldn't deserve her  
If temptation comes and he just can't resist  
If every time she turns her back he steals a kiss  
You'll see the man he is  
When a woman's not watching_

_-__**When a Woman's Not Watching**__ by: James Otto_

* * *

**. . . December 2 . . .**

When Monday morning came, Edward woke up bright and early. After getting dressed, he walked down the stairs and made both him and Bella breakfast. Bella came downstairs a few minutes after Edward finished. She was fully dressed for her new job at the museum.

"I feel like I'm going to a funeral." Bella grumbled and grabbed the plate Edward was eating from.

"What the hell?" He complained.

"What's yours is mine." She smiled brightly and then walked towards the living room to watch the news.

Edward rolled his eyes and made himself another plate. He had a lunch meeting today, and it was being held at a restaurant where the owner likes people to pay out of their asses for only three grains of rice and grilled chicken the size of a quarter. He planned on eating a huge breakfast to hold him throughout the day.

He grabbed his briefcase and walked outside, making his way to his car. He sighed when he turned on the radio and there was Christmas music. He hated Christmas music. He wasn't a Scrooge by any means, but he just could tolerate the music that went along with the Christmas season. Edward flipped the station onto the rock music he liked and pulled out of the driveway.

The first half of his day drug on and he thought he would literally die of boredom. When eleven 'o clock finally rolled around, he quickly left his office. Edward made it to the restaurant in nearly twenty minutes, and he walked in right on time.

The hostess told him that it would be about a five minute wait, so he patiently waited near the podium at the front of the restaurant. As he was turning, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw red. And only red.

There was Jacob, with another woman. The two of them were acting anything but professional. Their heads were tucked in close to one another and were softly giggling. Suddenly, Jacob rose and the girl with him followed as he walked to the door.

Fear flickered across Jacob's face when he saw the snare on Edward's face. _Hook, line, and sinker. _Edward thought and smirked at how scared Jacob looked. _I'm nothing compared to wrath of Emmett or even Bella._

Jacob made it point to stop next to Edward and introduce his friend, knowing that if he didn't, Edward would run to Bella the moment he walked out.

"Edward."

"Jacob. Who's your lovely date?" Edward said and smiled gleamingly at the girl standing next to Jacob. She giggled.

Jacob glared. "It's not a date. It's business. This is my marketing representative, Vanessa."

"It's nice to meet you, Vanessa. I'm sure you and Bella must be the best of friends."

"Bella?" Vanessa asked and looked at Jacob.

Edward smirked and saw the hostess give a sign that the table was ready. "Have a nice day, Jacob." He said as he walked away to meet his business partner.

**. . .**

Bella walked into the museum, still thinking about the arrangement between Edward and her. She sighed. Edward was her best friend, and Bella knew that at the bottom of her heart, the end of that "marriage" would be the end of their friendship. The thought broke Bella's heart.

"Good morning." Her boss, the head curator, greeted her as she walked into her office and sat her vanilla latte on the desk.

"Mornin', Chelsea."

Bella loved her boss almost as much as her job. Chelsea Jenks was one of sweetest girls that Bella met. She was only twenty-seven, but she had made a huge name for herself in the art world. Every museum wanted her because of her drive and great bargaining skills, but she wanted to stay in Houston. It was her home.

Bella began to walk out of the room, but Chelsea stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "I mean what I'm sayin'. Sit down and explain. I haven't got a meeting 'til noon. That gives us plenty of time."

Bella sighed and sat down at the chair that was in front of Chelsea's desk. And then Bella told her everything, beginning with her freshman year of college when she first moved in with Edward. She told Chelsea about how Edward was one of her closest friends and then about how she met Jacob. She then told her about the so-called marriage she was involved in. Chelsea listened intently and nodded every once in a while.

"I wish I had your life." Chelsea said longingly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella screeched. "Did you not just hear my story?"

"Yes, and I'm jealous. Don't get me wrong, Bella, but I got married when I was nineteen. Ten months later, I was pregnant with triplets. I never got to see the dating scene or have men fight over me. You're the luckiest girl in the world. You have not one, but _two_ men trying to woo you... Trying to win your heart."

"What if I don't want to give my heart away? I mean—what happens if I fall in love with the wrong one?" Bella asked.

Chelsea gaped at Bella. "How do you fall in love with the _wrong_ person, Bella? Honey, your heart knows. Sometimes, your heart knows more than your head. So, why don't you take this husband of yours to the gala tomorrow night?"

"Why don't I take Jacob?" Bella gritted.

"Because _Jacob_ wasn't the man who took you in when you were fresh outta high school. You owe Edward this, Bella. Something is telling me that you don't want to go out with him because you're afraid that you're going to fall in love him."

"I'm marrying Jacob." Bella whispered.

"If you're so sure you love him, then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you and Edward have gone to museum together before. Friends do that sort of thing." Chelsea said softly. "_But_, only you know your heart. Don't do something that you'll regret later. Let the chips fall, Bella. It'll all work itself out in the end… Now, get to work. We have a gala that we still have to prepare for."

And just like that, the conversation was over.

Bella forced herself to forget about everything besides Picasso and Michelangelo and Da Vinci. The only thing that mattered was the art. She walked through the museum and passed by a statue that vaguely resembled _David. _She involuntarily sighed as she thought of the original statue's perfection. Jacob was like the knock off that she was looking at. It was still beautiful, but it just wasn't as fulfilling as seeing the real thing. Edward—Edward was _David_.

_Stop it, Bella. Jacob is perfect. He's perfect for you. He's going to be your husband for goodness sake._ Bella chided herself, shook her head, and walked right past the statue.

She was elbow deep in the filing cabinets when the phone on her desk started to ring. Bella groaned and slammed the drawer shut before going to answer the phone with the standard greeting.

"Hey, Bells, it's Jake."

She smiled. "Hey. Is something wrong? Why are you calling me on my office phone?"

"No, nothing's wrong. You just wouldn't pick up your cell." Jacob said, and Bella could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, hon. What are you calling about?" Bella asked as she looked at her cell and saw that Jacob had indeed called her twice and texted five times.

"I was calling to let you know that I have a business trip to take tomorrow. I'm leaving around lunch, and I won't be back until Sunday evening."

"Oh." That ruined her entire day.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… I just had this thing… Never mind, it's not that important. Have fun at those meetings." Bella joked softly.

She could practically hear Jacob roll his eyes on the other end of the line. "That's not likely. I'll see you Sunday, gorgeous. Love you. Bye." He hung up before Bella could even respond.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. When five o'clock finally made its way around, Bella could not leave soon enough. She just wanted to go home and watch the sappy Christmas movies that had been playing on Hallmark since Thanksgiving. A small smile graced Bella's lips. _Twenty-three more days until Christmas_.

When she finally got home after waiting forty-five minutes in traffic, Edward's car was already there. As she walked into the house, she smelt hot chocolate and baked bread. That was her favorite thing to eat on cold nights like that one. She walked into the kitchen and saw Edward standing there in his slacks and his work shirt half-way unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. She could see that tattoo he had of the Cullen crest on his forearm.

Suddenly, he looked up with a smile. "How was work?"

Bella shrugged and sat down at the peninsula, resting her head on her arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to talk about… Um, I was wondering; we have this gala thing tomorrow night at the museum. I would like you to come. It's black tie. I know how much you hate wearing suits, so I understand if you don't want to go." Bella said softly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll go, Bella. Thank you for asking."

Bella smiled softly.

Edward turned and finished cooking dinner as Bella continued working on the finishing touches of the gala. She had been in charge of editing Chelsea's thank you letters since her boss's knowledge in grammar was lacking.

Once Edward was finished with dinner, he set the plates on the table in the dining room.

"Bell." He called softly.

"Kay." Bella answered, but continued to type.

"Bella." He called her again about two minutes later. He walked into the kitchen again to see her still typing. He smiled at how cute she looked with her thin, black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. He walked around to the other side of the peninsula and shut her laptop.

"What the hell? I was working."

"Twenty bucks says that you haven't eaten since breakfast. You need to eat supper." He scolded and proceeded to pick her up by her waist. He brought her into the dining room and sat her in a chair, pushing it in once she was seated properly.

Bella glared at him as he sat across from her, but still took off her glasses to eat.

"So do I have to wear a tux to this thing tomorrow?" Edward asked innocently as he took a bite of the grilled chicken he had cooked.

Bella shook her head. "Slacks, a nice shirt, tie, and jacket."

Edward groaned. "I hate suit jackets."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's cold. You'll need one anyway."

Once the two of them were finished eating, Bella went upstairs and into her room. She pulled out her phone and saw that she a text from Jacob that had been sent five minutes prior.

**Trip got extended. Won't be back til Monday night. Sorry. Love you. –J**

She didn't even bother to text him back. He wouldn't respond back to her. He was probably still at the office. She sighed and tossed her phone on her desk before going to take a shower.

The next day, Bella went into the office in a horrid mood. Jacob made a round at the museum before he left for the airport, but the visit was short. He had given her a quick kiss, whispered an I love you and an I'll miss you, and then walked right back out.

Chelsea watched the exchange and sighed. She may have gotten married extremely young, but she and her husband still had more flame than Bella and Jacob. She only glanced at their interaction for a few moments, but she had already pegged the kind of man Jacob seemed to be. She only hoped that Bella would figure it out soon enough. Based on what her employee had said, multiple people had given her multiple warnings. _Why isn't she listening to them?_ Chelsea thought before ducking back into her office to finish up what had to be done.

By Friday, Bella was a mess of emotions. Between Edward's kindness and Jacob's short and simple phone calls, she didn't know what to do with it all. Everything was starting to go haywire, and she had no idea to even try and get control of her life again.

The museum closed at lunch time because of the gala, so Bella went home to start getting ready. She took a long shower before blow drying her hair. She had just finished when there was a knock on the front door. She went down to answer it. Once she opened the door, Rosalie walked in with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." She said and kissed Bella's cheek.

Emmelie, Rosalie and Emmett's five-year-old daughter, walked in behind her mother and hugged Bella's legs. "Hey, Aunt Bella." She greeted.

"Hey, my love." Bella answered and picked her up to kiss her cheek.

"You ready to get beautiful?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded and lead Rosalie up to her room. Twenty minutes later, Rosalie was still working on Bella's hair as Emmelie played dress up in Bella's closet. When her hair was finally done, Rosalie did airbrush make up on Bella and backed up to make sure everything was perfect. A few smidges of eyeliner and sprays of hair spray later, and Bella was finally perfect.

"Okay. I'm done." Rosalie said.

Bella turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was perfectly done, making her nearly glow with beauty. Her hair was pulled into a curly side pony tail. It was neat enough to be worn at a black-tie occasion, but messy enough to be trendy.

"Okay, let's get you into your dress." Rosalie said and led Bella into her bedroom.

Emmelie was sitting on the bed when they walked. "Wow. You look pretty, Aunt Bella."

"Thanks, Em."

Bella pulled her dress from the closet and Rosalie helped her into it. She put on her jewelry and her glittery, silver peep-toe heels before walking towards the mirror. The girl looking back at her was so beautiful. Bella knew that she was pretty, but she also knew that she wasn't the most gorgeous person that walked the earth. She saw herself as just a step above average, but looking at herself then, she felt like near perfection.

Her dress was midnight blue. The top had a plunging, sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. The silk clung to her in the all the right places before flowing out at mid-thigh. There was a slit in the front, and the back was open.

"Someone's going to break hearts tonight." Rosalie smiled and hugged Bella.

There was a knock on her bedroom door then and Bella called for whoever it was to come in. Edward walked in, looking down, trying to tie his tie. Bella laughed. He was so used to his zip up ties. She walked over and tied it within a minute.

"Tha-," Edward looked up. "Woah. You look… beautiful."

Bella blushed.

"Well, we'll just be leaving. Have fun." Rosalie sang and gave both of them a hug. Emmelie followed suit and walked downstairs, holding her mother's hand.

Bella then backed up more to see what Edward was wearing. He was in his black slacks, white button-down shirt, black tie and a black vest. He was still wearing his boots.

"You ready?" Edward asked lowly, still in awe of what Bella looked like.

Bella nodded and grabbed her coat from her bed and silver clutch before following Edward down the stairs. He grabbed his coat from one of the kitchen chairs before leading Bella to his Camaro.

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling into the museum parking lot. Edward went around and opened Bella's door. He offered her his arm. Bella took it and let him lead her to the entrance of the museum. Once they walked in, someone took Bella's coat. Every eye in the room turned towards her.

Edward could sense her discomfort and walked over to her, once again looping his arm though hers and led her down the marble stairs. Chelsea met her once she got to the bottom step. Everyone once again turned back to the art and started to engage in conversation again.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." Chelsea said and gave her hug. "I would like you to meet my husband, Jay."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan. My wife is so much more relaxed now that she has you."

Bella laughed. "Well, I'm glad she gave me the job I wanted so badly." She said and smiled before turning to Edward. "Chelsea, this is my… this is Edward." Bella stammered softly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward." Chelsea said and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Edward answered smoothly.

Bella almost rolled her eyes. He was going into flirty-and-charming-business-man mode. He truly had no idea how he dazzled the women and even some of the men around him.

After a few moments of conversing, Edward and Bella left Chelsea and Jay to look at some of the art and to mingle.

Chelsea observed them for a few minutes, noting the way that Edward looked at Bella. She sighed. That was the way Jay looked at her. She just wished that Bella would see what she had right in front of her.

Bella talked effortlessly to the people were around her. She spoke of the art, asked about their family, and complimented even the most hideous of dresses. Edward followed behind her, only speaking if spoken to. He was not ashamed of admitting that he knew nothing about art. The closest he had ever come to being an artist was in his high school art class, and to the present day, he still thanked the heavens above that the class had been graded on effort.

At around nine, Bella walked outside to the balcony, needing to get some fresh air. Edward followed her, but he traveled to the opposite end of the balcony.

"Having a good time?" She whispered, so low that Edward barely heard her.

He nodded and turned to look at her before walking closer. "What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head. "I just… Jake should be here. I'm happy that you're doing this for me, but you're not my fiancé or my guardian. You shouldn't have to be around to pick me up every time I fall. That's not your job."

Edward smirked, shaking his head. "You make it sound like you're so pathetic."

"Aren't I?" She asked him, wiping one escaped tear.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are one of the strongest women I know. You're anything but pathetic. Don't sell yourself short, and don't listen to anyone who tells you anything different than I'm telling you now." He chided. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

Bella stopped Edward just as they were walking through the doorway. "Thank you, Edward. For everything. I really appreciate it—all of it."

"I know you do, Bells." He said and led her inside.

The two of them spent another hour or two at the gala before finally calling it a night. Bella had offered to help clean up, but Chelsea insisted she go home and rest until Monday.

Once Bella got into her room, she shed her dress, put on her pajamas, and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she could smell the scent of coffee floating through a crack in her door. She got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. Edward was sitting at the peninsula, drinking a coffee and reading the paper.

Bella walked past him and got a cup of coffee before grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Angela called you on your cell. She's coming over in about an hour." Edward said as he handed her the cell phone. She had forgotten it downstairs before she went to bed.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Nine."

Bella nodded and quickly finished her orange and coffee before walking up the stairs to change into clothes for the day. She ran a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on a light coating of makeup before going back downstairs. The doorbell rang just as she reached the final step.

"Hey, Bella." Angela greeted and walked in.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?"

"Well, I thought that you and I could have a girls' day. The kids are here, though. Is that okay?" She asked nodding towards the kids who were playing in the front yard.

Bella nodded. "Of course."

Just then, the back door opened, and a grumbling Edward walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" Angela laughed as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Marcus Volturi. That's what. He's such a jerk. I thought old men were supposed to be nice and sweet. He obviously didn't get the memo." Edward grumbled as he thought back to his grouchy old neighbor.

Just then, Bella got an idea. "You know what will make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Baby-sitting." She smiled.

Angela tried not to choke on her coffee. She knew exactly what Bella was trying to do. Angela loved her kids, but they could be real heathens.

"Ang and I were going shopping. You think you could watch the kids for a bit?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind. Go ahead. Have fun." He said and went into the living room.

"You are evil." Angela laughed.

Bella giggled and grabbed her purse. "I know."

**. . .**

Edward had never seen kids who were as sneaky as Ben and Maggie. At first, the two of them were cute and sweet. Then, they were little jerks. However, he learned their game. It was not long before he had them hanging on his every word.

Edward stood in the shadows and smirked as he watched the kids quietly creep up to Mr. Volturi's front yard. They giggled and rang the doorbell before running back over to Edward. The three of them crouched behind a bush as they watched Marcus walk out, scream at nothing and then walk back into his house.

The three of them were tossing around a baseball when Angela and Bella came home a few hours later.

"Holy shit. How is he still alive?" Angela asked, awestruck.

Bella shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me. Those kids even had Jacob near a hospital visit."

"Well, maybe Edward is just better with kids."

"Edward hates kids." Bella grumbled as she got out of the car and trudged towards the front yard. "Have fun with Edward, guys?"

"Yeah! We ding dong ditched the neighbor. It was awesome. And then we had ice cream." Ben said and tossed the baseball to his little sister.

"So you bribed them?" Bella asked low enough for only Edward to hear.

He rolled his eyes. "Bribed has such a negative connotation. I like to think of it as a premeditated reward for a job well done."

"I guess we'll be leaving. I'll see you around, Bella. Bye, Edward." Angela called from her car as she helped the kids in.

"Bye!" Edward and Bella called to her in unison.

Edward turned to Bella then. "So, you know how I went to a work thing for you?" Edward asked with a smile.

Bella sighed. "Yes."

"Would you mind terribly coming with me to a business meeting with my latest target Wednesday night?"

"I suppose it's only fair. Dress code?" Bella asked as she walked inside.

Edward followed in behind her. "Business-y, I guess."

**. . .**

"Surprise!" People shot up from behind sofas as Bella and Edward walked into the house after shopping with Emmett and Rosalie all day Sunday.

Bella looked and saw a sign on the wall that read 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen'. She growled. Whoever was behind this would be dead.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this, Bells!" Alice shouted as she gave her older sister a hug.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, her anger momentarily forgotten as she held tightly to her baby sister.

"Christmas break." She said and hugged Bella back. "I missed you so much. And when Jasper told me, I knew a party had to be thrown. This is so exciting!"

"Alice, there is no reason for the excitement. Nothing is going on, okay? This is just another one of their ploys to keep me from marrying Jacob." Bella grumbled.

Alice's face fell. "Marrying Jacob? I thought…" Alice shook her head as she looked down at her older sister's engagement ring. "It's beautiful." She said, tears forming in her eyes. The tears were not from happiness, but Bella did not need to know that. _She's making a mistake, _was all Alice could think at that moment. "Well, then, let's celebrate your engagement then." Alice said softly and smiled at Bella.

Just then Marcus Volturi pulled Bella in for a hug. "I'm so glad. I was worried you two would realize it after it was too late." He whispered in her ear before pulling back with a grandfatherly smile.

Bella started to shake her head, but then allowed him his happiness. It was the first time since she had known him that she had seen him crack a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Volturi." She answered.

After another two hours or so, everyone was gone. Bella fell back onto her sofa and sighed. Edward sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For everything."

Bella shook her head. "I think it's a bit late for that, don't you, Edward?" She asked angrily. "God, I was just beginning to finally grow up—become who I wanted be. I don't _want_ anyone taking care of me—not Emmett, not Jasper, and definitely not you."

Edward was exasperated. "Is that why you're with that low-life now? Because it's like he isn't there in the first place? Is that what you want for the rest of your life? For someone to ignore you and leave you be. That's not marriage, Bella."

"How would you know? It's not like you've gotten any closer to marriage than I have." Bella accused.

"Maybe that's because I'm looking for the right person. I'm not settling for the first person that shows even the slightest bit of attraction towards me. Why can't you see how bad Jacob is for you?" Edward asked her angrily.

"Jacob isn't bad for me. He knows what I want. We have the same goals—the same values." Bella insisted before sighing and running her hand through her long hair. "I can't do this tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Bella said and rushed up the stairs to her room.

Her phone rang after she got out of the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous. How was your day?" Jacob's deep voice came through the receiver.

"Interesting. And yours?" She asked and fell back onto her bed.

"Boring and dull without you."

Bella smiled.

After another few minutes of talking, Jacob got off the phone claiming that he had to get some rest. Bella did not know, but Jacob was nowhere near being ready for bed. No, he had seen a haunting pair of bright blue eyes across the bar room. He paid the bartender and walked over to the blonde haired beauty.

**Am I the only one who really hates Jacob right now? So, tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I would really love it if I broke my record… just sayin'. Until next week! **

**-Layn**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**Business**_

**Another chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! … Probably not. Yeah, you're going to hate me after this chapter. Also, another thing that may be helpful. **

Edward: 28

**Bella: 24**

**Alice: 21**

**Emmett: 28**

Rosalie: 27

Jasper: 30 

Jacob: 25

**Emmelie: 5**

* * *

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_**Try**__ by: Pink_

* * *

**. . . December 9 . . .**

"I wish I could have been there for it, Bella." Jacob said as he and Bella sat in one of nicest restaurants in Houston, eating their meals. He had just returned from his business trip a few hours prior.

"It's fine. You were busy." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"I'll make the next gala, I promise." He assured her. "So, do you have any plans for Wednesday night? I have Thursday off. I was thinking that maybe you would want to spend the night at my place."

"Actually, I promised Edward that I would go to this business thing with him." Bella admitted.

Jacob sighed.

"It was a trade, Jacob. He went to the gala, so I'm going to his business dinner."

"Wait, Edward went to the gala with you?" Jacob asked, his voice rising.

"I didn't tell you that?" Bella asked. _I could have sworn that I already told him that. _

"No, you didn't tell me that, dammit. Shit, Bella, is there anything else I should know?" Jacob asked.

_Shit_. Bella gulped loudly and then coughed to try and hide the noise. "_Well_." She drug out the small word.

Jacob glared at his wine glass as he picked it up to take a sip. "What is it?" He seethed.

Bella laughed nervously. "It's a funny story really."

"Oh?" He muttered into the glass.

Bella nodded. "So, you ever heard of this thing called Common Law?"

The glass shattered in Jacob's hand, and a waiter quickly ran over to their table to clean up the mess. "Can we have the check?" Jacob asked lowly, trying to be polite. The waiter nodded. Jacob didn't look up until the waiter came back and he had slipped the money into the sleeve.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Isabella?"

Bella cringed. "I'm sorry, okay? But, it's not my fault. Jasper is the one who brought this whole thing into light. It never would have been a problem if it weren't for him."

Jacob snorted. "Well, isn't this rich?"

"I told you I was sorry. I swear that this will all be over with by the time the wedding comes."

"It better be. Come on. It's getting late, and it's been an eventful day."

Bella nodded and stood up, walking out of the restaurant behind her angry fiancé. She climbed into the passenger side of his car and stared at the road as he set the heating temperature.

"Are you still moving in?" Jacob asked quietly, staring at the restaurant. He still had not made a move to leave the parking lot.

"I don't know." Bella admitted.

Jacob sighed and pulled out of the lot.

**. . .**

Edward was watching another episode of _Pawn Stars_ when Bella entered the house. She was sniffing, and Edward's first thought was that she was catching a cold. Then he saw her red eyes.

"Bella?"

She looked at him, shook her head, and walked away without looking back. The tears fell freely as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Edward sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. _Shit. What did I do now? _He stood, fixed his pajama pants since they had ridden up, and threw away his beer can before going upstairs. He lightly knocked on Bella's door.

"Leave me alone, Edward."

"Just tell me that you're okay and not hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine." Bella snapped.

"Obviously not. Please open the door, Bells." Edward begged.

"Why should I? So you can ruin my relationship even more. No, thank you, Edward. I'm fine, as I've already said."

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know-," the door opened, and he didn't get the chance to finish.

"You're damn right you didn't know. Do you care about anyone but yourself, Edward? Truly, do you?" She asked him. His heart broke at the tear stains on her face—the brokenness in her sweet doe eyes.

"Of course I do, Bella."

"Then end this. Now. Once and for all."

Edward shook his head. "I can't do that. It's the only way to protect you. The reason we did this was for you to see what a true husband would be like. This is it, Bella. It's fighting and crying and doing things that hurt the other because that's what it takes for the other to be happy." Edward ranted in a raised voice. "Do you know what it would be like if you married that prick? Silence. He would never be there. He would be on his so called business trips and meetings."

"Jacob may work a lot, but he takes good care of me. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I started dating him."

"Oh, so you knew about Vanessa then?" Edward asked in an incredulous voice.

Bella shook her head. "You're unbelievable. Jacob wouldn't do that to me." She insisted. "I'm so done with this. Goodnight, Edward." Bella said and slammed the door in his face.

Edward walked down the hall, grabbed his hoodie and a pack of cigarettes before walking to the back porch. _How can I possibly make her see that I'm the guy for her? _He glanced around and saw that both of his neighbors had their Christmas lights up. Edward smirked.

_Ho, ho, ho. _

**. . . **

At seven the next morning, Bella was awoken by the sound of a hammer on the house. _What the hell is that?_ She stumbled out of bed and pulled on her silk robe and ugg boots before going downstairs and to the front porch where the noise was coming from.

When she walked out, she saw Edward dressed in jeans, a University of Texas hoodie, and his glasses. He was standing on a twelve foot ladder, hammering something on the roof.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Bella grumbled.

"You know, you're accent is a lot worse when you're sleepy." Edward commented.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm decorating."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion and she walked down the porch steps. Her jaw dropped. Edward had put up Christmas lights everywhere. Not that tacky multi-colored ones she hated either. The nice white ones that looked like ice sickles were hanging from the top. He had wrapped the normal string ones around the railings and posts.

"You never decorate." Bella mumbled.

Edward smiled down at her and climbed down that ladder. "What type of husband would I be if I didn't celebrate my wife's favorite time of year?"

She didn't answer. She only looked up at the lights. When she turned to him, he was looking at her with a calculating expression. "Thank you." She whispered. Never had anyone done something as nice as this for her. She could only imagine what time Edward and woken up to get the entire front of the house done.

"You're welcome, Bella." He said and smiled at her with his lopsided grin, the small dimple on his left cheek on show. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Bella said and looked around the street. He had decorated for Christmas—something he never ever did—for her and only her. She was just going to have to pretend the previous night never happened. "Well, I have to get ready for work." The moment suddenly got awkward.

"Yeah." Edward cleared his throat. "So do I."

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go." She said and began backing away before quickly turning and running up the porch steps.

After a quick shower, Bella got dressed in her normal black attire for work- a lace tank top, a chiffon maxi skirt, and a sheer cardigan. For a pop of color that no one would see, she added cobalt blue heels. Once she got through her makeup, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Edward was in a pair of black slacks and a deep burgundy shirt.

"Hungry?" Edward asked her.

Bella shook her head. "Just some coffee is fine today. I'm already late."

Edward nodded and handed her a thermos of coffee and then kissed her cheek. It sent a thrill down Bella's spine, and yet again, she chose to ignore the sparks. "Have a nice day, dear."

She rolled her eyes and backed away from him before walking out of the house to her Firebird.

"I will make you mine, Isabella Swan." Edward murmured to himself as her watched her car pull out of the driveway.

Edward felt like the walking dead when he entered his office that day. Carmen gave him a sympathetic look and then told him his schedule. He spent the entire morning reading over the same presentation over and over. By the twentieth time, it became apparent to him that none of it would stick in his mind. Edward sighed, pulled off his glasses, and turned his chair to be facing the window.

He saw the cars stuck in traffic. He saw the bright lights of the buildings around him. He saw the bill boards and roadway signs. But nothing truly held his attention. He saw all of the sights without actually seeing them. He heard all of the noises without actually hearing them. His mind wasn't letting him process _anything_.

His office phone rang, and he jumped, startled at the loud sound in his silent office.

"Edward Cullen."

"Hello, dear." Edward heard his mother's sweet voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Mom." He said softly, turning to check his email.

"How are you, Edward? It's been weeks. And what is this I hear of a party for you and Bella? Why was I not invited?" Her voice told Edward that she was upset.

"Well, it was kind of last minute, and you wouldn't have had enough time to fly back from Seattle." Edward defended, referring to one of the seminars his father had to teach.

"Why couldn't it wait?"

"Mom, Alice and Jasper planned it. It came as a huge shock to the both of us. We came home one day, and there were fifty people in our house."

Esme huffed. "What was this party for? Renee told me that Bella was getting engaged. It wasn't an engagement party, was it?"

"No, Mom, it wasn't the engagement party. I'm sure that you will be invited to that one." Edward said, trying to hide the hate in his voice as he talked about an engagement party for Jacob and Bella.

"Well then, what was it for?"

Edward sighed. "Nothing important, Mom."

"Oh, so you expect me to believe that for no reason at all Jasper and Alice… oh, right. Well, just make sure that I'm at the next one. I do love the parties that Alice throws." Esme said stubbornly.

"I will be sure to pass that message along to Jasper and Alice." Edward said and leaned back in his chair. "Did you have a nice time in Seattle?"

That got Esme's attention. For the next twenty minutes, Esme went on and on about how beautiful the city was. Edward pretended to listened, answering when it sounded like a question, humming when he thought that he was being too quiet. His mind was still on what happened this morning.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly nine. "Mom, I have a meeting coming in a few minutes. I have to go and get ready."

"Okay. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Goodbye." Esme said to her son before hanging up.

Edward hung up the phone and started to get his files and laptop ready to transfer to the conference room.

**. . . **

"Earth to Bella." Chelsea sang.

Bella jumped. "Oh, sorry. What is it?" She couldn't stop thinking about how Edward had decorated the house the day before.

"I was asking if you could get the file on that piece being flown in from Paris."

"Of course." Bella said and hopped out of her chair, making her way to the filing cabinet against the wall. "Here you are." She said and handed the file to her boss.

"Thanks. So where were you earlier?" Chelsea asked.

"I was just thinking about this morning." Bella said absent-mindedly, waving it off as she turned to her computer.

"Are you okay? You're just a little off today."

Bella nodded.

Chelsea sighed. "How was your night with Jacob?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine."

"Okay, Bella. It's about time for an intervention. You said your sister was in town until Friday, correct?"

Bella nodded.

"Then go hang out with her. You need a girl's day. You're doing no good here." Chelsea said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Just like you're date with Jacob?" Chelsea asked her employee. Bella tried to talk but nothing came out. "That's what I thought. I'm a big girl and I can handle being without an assistant for half a day. Go and chill out with Abby or Annie or whoever."

"Ali." Bella provided.

"Yeah, Ali. Go, now. Before I fire you."

Bella sighed and stood up. "Are you sure?"

Chelsea nodded; she was becoming agitated.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella told her.

"Bye. Have fun."

Bella grabbed her purse and slipped out of the office before walking downstairs to the main museum. She grabbed her phone and called Alice to let her know that she was getting off early. Alice told her sister that she would meet her at the museum since she had been wanting to check out a few of the exhibits.

Bella waited in at a bench in the entryway of the museum. She looked around and watched the people as they looked at the art. A few of them were observing every detail. Others were looking mildly interested as they passed by without giving the pieces a second glance.

Alice showed up about fifteen minutes after she had hung up the phone.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Alice commented before giving her sister a hug. She herself was wearing a black silk shirt, a high-waisted pink skirt with heels to match, and a black blazer.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's my uniform."

"You're kidding."

Bella shook her head.

"Oh, dear. You poor thing. Come on. Show me your home away from home." Alice said happily.

Bella led her sister through the exhibits, every once in a while she would stop and explain the significance of one of the pieces. She would point out the small details that would sound trivial to others, but the Bella, the miniscule details made up the entire piece.

Alice watched as her sister glided through the museum. Bella had always loved art. Alice could remember Bella sketching or painting, even taking photographs of the most random things. Bella had a gift of bringing out the beauty of anything.

"Why don't you sketch anymore?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I still sketch."

"Do you paint it out once you're done? Do you go out and take photos and sketch them later and then paint them after that?" Alice insisted.

Bella shook her head. "I don't have time for that anymore, Alice."

"Yes, you do. Bella, you're gifted with sketching landscapes. Just like I'm gifted with sketching fashion designs. You can't let that go to waste."

"I'm not letting it go to waste."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Alice sighed.

Bella continued the tour throughout the museum. Alice listened and took a few mental notes. She liked seeing her sister so in her element. It made her so happy to know that she was still able to find happiness outside of her joke of a relationship with Jacob Black.

When they finished touring the museum, Bella and Alice headed back to Bella's house. When Bella let it slip that she had to go to a business dinner with Edward and one of his possible clients, Alice insisted that she help her get ready. Despite her older sister's protests, there was nothing that would stop Alice from helping. She had a plan of making Edward putty in Bella's hands when he saw her that night.

After a quick meal, Bella led Alice up the stairs to her room. Alice went through Bella's closet while her sister was in the shower. Alice was in search of the dress she specifically designed for her sister. It was a vintage style, pale pink peplum design. The skirt went down to about two inches above the knee and a band of lace was wrapped around the waist. She then pulled out a fitted, off-white boyfriend blazer.

She laid the dress and blazer out on the bed before going back into the closet for the shoes. She grabbed the ones she was looking for and then ran to the jewelry box for the set of pink pearls Bella had.

"Find anything?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Alice said.

Bella walked over to the bed and scrunched her nose. "Pink?"

"Yes, now put the outfit on so I can do your hair and makeup."

Bella sighed and did as she was told. She quickly got dressed and walked back into the bedroom. Alice went up to her and folded the sleeves twice so that the sleeve came down just below Bella's elbow. She then led her older sister to the chair that was in front of her vanity. Alice smiled at her sister in the mirror.

"Remember when you did my hair for homecoming when I was thirteen?"

Bella giggled. "I do. You were so nervous. What was that guy's name again? Jason?"

"Jared." Alice corrected. "And he turned out to be a total D-bag. I came home crying and we spent the entire night eating popcorn and drinking red cream soda."

"And Emmett started singing Jackson Five to make you feel better."

"I will never forget his rendition of Rockin' Robin." Alice giggled as she started to curl Bella's hair.

"I wonder if he sings to Emmelie like Charlie sang to us." Bella laughed, recalling how her father would humorously sing to his daughters when they were feeling down.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie is downright the worst singer in the entire world."

An hour later, Alice was done with Bella's hair and makeup. Alice smiled at her work well done. "You look like a lady. More so than that, a _vintage_ lady."

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't help agree. Her outfit itself was vintage, as well as her pale pink pearl jewelry set. Her hair was done in thick curls and framed her perfectly made up face. She then went to get the shoes Alice had out for her.

She looked at the clock and saw that Edward would be by to pick her up at any moment.

Alice gave her sister a tight hug and then left the house to meet Jasper for dinner. Bella was still getting used to the fact that Alice was dating someone that much older than her. Still, she couldn't help but notice how adorably perfect Alice and Jasper were for each other. They were both very passionate and even a tiny bit insane, but the nonstop talking of Alice and soft-spoken demeanor of Jasper complimented each other perfectly.

Not even ten minutes after Alice left, Edward came in the house.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked softly.

Bella stood, and Edward's breath caught. _She gets more beautiful every time I see her_. Edward shook his head as he waited for Bella's answer.

"Yep, let's go."

Edward smiled brightly and took Bella's arm before leading her to his car.

When they reached the restaurant, Bella and Edward were quickly brought to a table with four table settings. Edward pulled out Bella's chair and then took his own seat.

Bella looked at the table setting in desperation. _Three forks! Who needs three forks?_

She felt Edward's hand lightly slip on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze before letting go. "Don't worry. I'll help you sort it out." He promised, knowing that Bella had never really been to restaurant as nice as the one they were in. He silently cursed Jacob Black for never bringing Bella to a place like this. She should be given five-star meals at least three times a week, maybe more.

"Thank you."

Just then, a couple approached the table. The man was about fifty, tall and had thick, wavy gray hair. On his arm was a woman who looked about forty; she was also tall for a women with short, dirty blonde hair.

"Edward, nice to see you again." The man greeted Edward. "And this must be your wife." He said warmly. "Isabella, correct?"

Bella nodded before glaring quickly at Edward. He gave her a sheepish smile. _He's totally gonna pay._ "Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Bella, this is Riley Biers, and his wife, Bree." Edward introduced.

Riley held out his hand, and Bella shook it before shaking hands with Bree.

The four of them sat down, and the waiter came with a bottle of wine. He poured each of them a glass before handing them each a menu.

Edward and Riley quickly engaged in business talk, leaving the women to make small talk.

"So, how long have the two of you been married?" Bree asked with a smile once the men had finished talking about business. Edward and Bella were so perfect for each other in her eyes.

The question caught them off guard.

"About two months." Edward said softly.

_Try a two weeks_. Bella grumbled internally.

"Oh, I remember the newlywed stage. So much bliss and happiness. Let me tell you something, if you find the right person, there's no such thing as growing out of the newlywed stage." Bree said and looked lovingly at her husband.

Riley smiled sweetly back her and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

Bella just smiled awkwardly and sipped her wine.

The waiter came and took their orders. Once everyone had told him what they wanted, he went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, someone brought salad to their table. Bella looked at Edward as he innocently grabbed the fork closest to the plate. She did the same and took a bite of her salad.

"So, Isabella, I've heard your husband's argument, but I want to hear yours. Would should I go with Cullen Corporation for my business?" Riley asked once the salads had been taken away.

Bella took a sip of her wine to buy her some time. She never paid attention to what Edward did. She just knew that he was CEO of a mutli-million dollar advertising company. What else was there to know?

Then, Bella smiled innocently, which scared Edward to no end. He did not like that look.

"I'd like to tell you a little story." Bella said softly. "I believe that this little story will prove how intelligent, determined, and… _compassionate_ my husband is. And those values do shadow him in the work place; you can believe that with no doubt at all."

Riley nodded for Bella to continue.

Edward wanted to crawl under the table and die. He couldn't imagine what she was going to tell them. Bella had known him ever since he was a punk in high school all through his rowdy college years. There was no telling what she knew about him.

"When Edward and I first started living together, a situation came up that kind of... jolted me. See, when I first moved in, I was just a tenant so to speak. Edward was letting me stay with him until a graduated college. Anyway, I was a little upset because of what had happened. I was a also little homesick, and do you know what Edward did for me?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I can only imagine with a fine young man such as Edward." Bree giggled in a motherly way.

Bella smiled sweetly and looked at Edward. "He personally called my father, told him the entire situation, and invited him to stay with me until I felt better. Not once did he complain about my father's snide comments or glares. He just took it in stride, and he stayed right by my side throughout the entire ordeal." Bella finished.

Edward gulped. He was not looking forward to calling Chief Charles Swan. He prayed that Renee answered the phone. She was so much like Bella that it was scary. Renee didn't have a conniving bone in her body. Edward used to think the same of Bella, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Mr. Biers, if my husband has the ability to maintain composure around a man as intimidating as my father, the chief of police, then he will be able to carry the weight of your company on his shoulders with no problem. He won't give up because of a little bump in the road, and he will see everything through until the end. I can promise you that."

Riley smiled at Edward as the waiter served the food. "Edward, I'll be by your office to sign the contract on Friday."

"Thank you, Mr. Biers. I promise you won't be disappointed."

After dinner, the couples separated and went to their respective cars. Once inside the car, Edward looked at Bella.

"Thank you for what you did tonight, and I'll be sure to call your father first thing tomorrow." He said softly and started the car.

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Bella, I screwed up, and now I'm going to try and fix it. I'll call your father and then an attorney."

Bella tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest when Edward said he would be calling an attorney. _You're finally getting what you wanted. _A voice in her mind told her. _But I didn't think it would hurt like this._ The other voice fought back. Bella pushed both of the voices to the back of her mind and looked at Edward. He was staring at the road.

"Don't call Charlie and Renee. It's moot." Bella murmured, trying to fight back her tears.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded.

Edward nodded back and looked back at the road.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Edward shut it off, but neither Edward nor Bella made a move to get out. Bella sighed and grabbed the door handle.

"Bella?"

She turned to see Edward looking at her with desperate eyes.

"Yes?"

"Would I ever have changed your mind?" He whispered.

"No." Bella lied and turned to get out of the enclosed space as fast as she could. _He already has._ The part of her mind that hated Jacob for being mad at her because of something Edward did in the first place seemed to be Team Edward. _But Jacob would be crushed. You feel enough for him to be comfortable_.

Bella had made up her mind. The next morning, she had to make a phone call. But tonight, she would just try to push it all out of her mind long enough to fall asleep.

Edward stayed in the car a while longer before finally getting out. He stood up and stretched out his long limbs before trudging in the house. The door closed with a loud slam. He took off his suit jacket and tie and threw them on the couch. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a pack of cigarettes from one of the jars on the cabinet and a beer from the fridge before going to the back porch.

He had trouble thinking about the way things had turned out. He was so sure that Bella would be his by the end of this arrangement. He should have known better.

Edward took a swig of his beer and then a drag from his cigarette before looking up at the stars. His eyes traveled to the lights he had set up only the day before. Things looked promising at that point. How quickly they had turned around.

And he had no one else to blame but himself.

**A/N: ***_**Hides behind laptop* **_**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I guess the only thing I could say is it gets worse before it gets better. I promise that the Jacob-Bella thing will soon come to a halt. So far, in my mind, it'll be another two to three chapters, depending on how much more of this depressing stuff I can take. So, that should be reassuring. **

**Also, I won't be able to post anything next week… yeah, you really hate me right now. I know, I know. But I have this conference thing I have to go to. So, until the week AFTER next. **

**Oh, and I almost forgot: Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**-LaynEvelyn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**Meetings**_

**A/N: So, I meant to have this up sooner, but when I came home from my board meeting, my jump drive broke. Now, those of you who have been with me for a while seem to be catching onto a reoccurring theme, here. Jump drives hate me. I kid you not; this is like my fourth jump drive in the past two years. They always break. That being said, I had to start this chapter all over again. I already had like half of it done, but whatever. Gotta do what you gotta do. Anyway, I bought a new jump drive, and fingers crossed, this one will last quite a while.**

* * *

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Somebody That I Used to Know **by: Gotye feat. Kimbra

* * *

_**. . . December 11 . . .**_

Bella called Jacob when she woke up the next morning. He was on his way to work and in a hurry. He promised her a dinner date that night to talk about what had happened the last time that spoke. His voice was rushed and low, leaving Bella a bit suspicious, but she didn't question it. She just agreed to meet him at his favorite café at six that night.

She then called the museum to let them know that she would not be going in that day. Chelsea had answered. Bella groaned internally. _Of all the days for her to be early. _Her boss was worried about her, but she did not push Bella for any answers. She only accepted what Bella was claiming about her stomach and let it slide that once.

After that, Bella had one more phone call to make. Angela had given her the number of one of her lawyer friends who specialized in divorce. When the lawyer answered the phone, Bella gave her the bare minimum in details. After telling the lawyer that she was referred to her by Angela, she was able to secure a lunch date for that day.

When she hung up the phone that last time, she sighed and went to take a shower. She let the hot water run down her skin, relaxing the tense muscles that lingered in her back and neck. Bella massaged her scalp as she rubbed in her shampoo, letting the familiar scent of strawberries fill her nose. Once the water had run cold, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel tightly around her.

Bella walked into her room and went to closet. She opened the doors and leaned against the door frame, thinking about what she could possibly wear. Finally, she decided on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and loose ivory sweater that hung off of her shoulders. She secured a mint green scarf around her neck and pulled on a pair of black suede boots that reached the knees. She went into the bathroom and did her makeup and hair before going downstairs.

She went into the living room and decided to kill time by watching television. She only had about an hour to kill before she had leave for her lunch meeting.

One hour, a half of a Hallmark movie, and two glasses of water later, Bella was out of the house going towards the restaurant she was meeting the lawyer at. She walked in and was greeted by a petite hostess with natural-looking blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"Do you have reservation, ma'am?"

"I'm actually meeting someone. A Tanya Denali?"

"Oh, yes. She's already here. Just follow me." The hostess said and lead Bella to a table in the middle of the dining room. "Miss Denali?"

A pretty woman with strawberry-blonde hair and striking blue eyes looked up.

"You must be Bella." She said and stood. She was nearly five inches taller that Bella.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Please, sit." Tanya said and gestured to seat across from her.

Bella sat down.

"So, the first thing I want to ask you is why you want this divorce. I may be a divorce lawyer, but I still firmly believe that any marriage that can be saved should be saved."

Bella snorted.

"What?" Tanya laughed.

"Believe me, there was never a marriage _to_ be saved."

"Explain."

Bella sighed and told Tanya the entire story. She told her about Edward taking her in after high school, Jacob starting to date her, her family hating Jacob, Edward hating Jacob, and finally, she told Tanya about the so-called marriage to Edward. When Bella got to the Common Law part of the story, Tanya busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh. That is _so_ funny." Tanya laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

_It's not that funny._ Bella grumbled to herself.

Once Tanya calmed down, she looked at Bella with amusement filling her electric blue eyes. "So, basically, you have one of two options. One: you ride off into the sunset with the guy you're already married to, or two: you rob your husband for everything he is worth and use that money to pay for you wedding."

Bella was quickly beginning to like Tanya. Still, she did not feel right taking Edward's money. She had already taken way too much from him.

"I don't want his money. I just want to marry my fiancé."

"You look conflicted."

Bella sighed. "I feel conflicted."

"You shouldn't." Tanya said seriously.

Bella snorted.

"I'm serious. I meant what I said earlier. No marriage that should stay intact should be broken apart unnecessarily. Bella, I really think you should think this through some more."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Tanya. What's done is done. He's probably already contacted his lawyer and set up the papers. It's too late." Bella said and instantly regretted it. She made it sound like she wanted to be with Edward, but she really didn't. _Do I?_

"It's never too late, Bella. If you know for sure that Jacob is the one, then by all means, tell me what you want in the divorce, and I'll draw up contract right now. However, I don't think you're sure, and I'm not comfortable with breaking you and this Edward guy apart." Tanya insisted.

_What am I doing? _

…

Edward looked out of the window of his office and sighed. He had just hung up the phone with his lawyer. It felt as though his heart was beating out of his chest. At the same time, he thought that it was being ripped up out of chest.

He sighed and turned to his computer, looking through his emails. He looked at his schedule and saw no meetings scheduled. That was good enough for him. He grabbed his coat and his briefcase before walking out of his office. It was only two and he supposed to be there until five, but he didn't care. The day had started out crappy, and it was still going downhill.

Once he got to his car, her threw his things inside and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the center console as well as a lighter. He shut the door and went around to the back of the building. Edward lit the cigarette and was about to bring it to his lips a second time when Bella's brown eyes flashed in his mind.

_"I wish the three of you would quit this crap." _Her words from the other night ran like a heavy echo in his ears.

He immediately dropped the cigarette in his hands and stomped on it. He then threw the pack nearly ten yards away. Edward turned on his heel and went back out front to his car.

The house was quiet when he walked in. Bella's car wasn't in the driveway. He didn't know why that had surprised him. She was at work. She wasn't able to just leave whenever she felt like it. Still, Edward did not feel guilty for leaving work. He needed the break.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened one of the jars. Inside was a pack of gum he had gotten when he had first tried to quit smoking. That had lasted about three days. He was serious about this time, though. He would quit… for Bella.

He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and went upstairs to change. He pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts and a long sleeved, purple Under Armor shirt. He quickly put on a pair of Nikes and walked downstairs. Edward grabbed his phone from the counter, put in his earbuds, and walked outside. Once he hit the sidewalk, he started running.

He let the crisp December hit his face and clear his mind. His throat started to burn, but he ignored it. Instead, Edward just kept on running. He had forgotten how freeing running was. Nothing was going through his mind but the music on his phone and the faded background noise of his worn-out running shoes hitting the concrete.

_Change my attempt good intentions__  
__Crouched over, you were not there living in fear_

_But signs were not really that scarce, obvious tears_

_But I will not hide you through this, I want you to help_

_And please see the bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

His footfalls became lighter, and he picked up even more speed as he neared the split in the subdivision. He turned to the right and looked straight forwards, seeing the Christmas decorations that seemed to overtake all of the homes.

_Die, withdraw, hide in cold sweat, quivering lips_

_Ignore, remorse, naming a kid, living Wasteland_

_This time you've tried all that you can it's turning you red__  
__Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I? Could I?_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I? Could I?_

He stopped and took a quick breather and spit out his gum. He put his hands on his knees and leaned down. Soon, he started to run again. The sun was beginning to warm the day just a bit. He was thankful for that. It just made it that easier to run. A car passed him on the road, and the driver waved. He recognized it as Mrs. Cope, his neighbor from across the street. He gave her a nod in acknowledgment and continued to run.

_Crowned hopeless, the article read "Living Wasteland"_

_This time you've tried, all that you can, turning you red_

_But I will not hide you through this, I want you to help__  
__Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I? Could I?_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I? Could I?_

Edward turned around and started to run towards the house. He was now in a full sprint. His head was clearer, and he knew what he had to know now. He knew what he had to do in order to win Bella. He just hoped that he would get the chance he needed.

_Heave the silver, hollow the sliver, piercing through another victim_

_Turn and tremble, be judgmental, ignorant to all the symbols_

_Blind the face with beauty paste, eventually you'll one day know__  
__Change my attempt good intentions_

_Limbs tied, skin tight_

_Self-inflicted his perdition_

_Should I? Could I?__  
__Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I? Could I?_

_Should I? Could I?_

He reached the house in half the time it took him to leave. Bella's car was there when he returned. That confused him a bit. She was supposed to be at work. _So are you, you idiot._ He chided himself. Then, he looked at his watch to see he had been running for nearly an hour. It was just past four.

He slowed into a run and walked the rest of the way to the house. He walked up the steps and opened the door. Bella was in the living room watching television when Edward walked in. She looked up and stared at Edward, her mouth opening just a bit.

**... **

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. _That was the only phrase running through Bella's mind when her roommate walked through the door. She could not form a coherent thought. Bella had changed the moment she walked through the door after her dinner, so there she was, in her red UH sweatpants and a black camisole. Her hair was a mess, and she had on her glasses.

And then there was _him._ Beautiful even in his black basketball shorts. And the shirt. _Under Armor will be receiving either a hate letter or a love one. Which would be more appropriate?_ Bella looked at the way the tight shirt hugged his abs and biceps. His hair was damp with sweat and was a mess. It made him look all the better.

"Hey." Bella finally choked out.

"Hi." Edward greeted back with a small smile before walking into the kitchen.

Bella let out the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. She had to get a hold of herself.

Edward walked back into the room, chewing what seemed to be gum. "I'm just gonna take a shower. Um, what do you want for dinner? I mean, are you going to be here for dinner? It's okay if you won't be. I just-"

"I'll be here." Bella assured him softly. _Who knows how many more dinners I have with him? _

Edward nodded. "Any preferences?"

"Chinese?"

"That's fine. Do you mind calling while I shower?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Edward nodded and then went upstairs.

Bella sighed and grabbed her cell. She scrolled through her contacts and found the Chinese restaurant's number and called. She put in her order, told the person the house address, and then hung up. She walked into the kitchen to retrieve the money from her purse when something on the counter caught her eye. As she walked closer, she saw a pack of Nicorette gum. A soft smile spread on her lips before she could even think about it.

Bella pulled the money out of her wallet and left the gum alone. When Edward was ready, we would tell her on his own. Still, she could not help the goofy grin on her face. Then, she stopped abruptly. _Why? Why is he just stopping so suddenly? _She was a little curious, but she forced herself to push it to the farthest corner of her mind.

The doorbell rang about fifteen minutes later. She was just closing the door when Edward walked down the steps wearing his own pair of sweatpants from college—UT orange—and a dark gray t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. His black rimmed glasses were perched on his nose.

_Is it Edward in tight clothes day? What the hell? I swear he's trying to kill me. _

"Food's here." Bella said softly.

"I see that." Edward laughed and went into the living room. Bella followed him and sat down on the floor while Edward put a movie in the DVD player. He then sat down next to Bella and grabbed the box of chicken Bella was handing him along with chopsticks.

"So, what are we watching?" Bella asked as she picked up a shrimp with her chopsticks.

"You'll see." Edward said.

Finally, after more previews than Bella could count the movie started. "No. Take it off. Take it off now, Edward Cullen."

"Oh come on, Bella, it's not even scary. You've never even see the entire movie."

"With good reason." Bella complained. She was not going to watch _Mirrors_, and Edward was out of his freaking mind if he thought she was. But instead of taking it off like she thought he would, he continued to eat and watch the movie as if it were the Sunday evening news.

Bella sighed and set her nearly empty box on the side of her.

"You finishing that?" Edward asked.

She shook her head and handed it to him. He stuck it inside of his empty one and started to finish off the rest of her fried rice and shrimp. The first scary scene came on the television and Bella screamed, hiding her face in the pillow.

Edward laughed at her. She punched him on the arm. He set the now empty boxes on the floor next to him and sat up on the couch. Bella immediately followed and hugged her legs to her chest. Another scary scene came on and she hid her face in Edward's arm, gripped his wrist with as much strength as she had.

"Calm down. It's all fake, Bells." He assured her.

She spent the rest of the movie hidden in Edward's side. Somehow, they had ended up with Edward's legs crossed Indian style with one of Bella's leg's draped over his lap. The other was curled beneath her, and both of her arms were wound tightly around one of Edward's. His other arm was lightly massaging Bella's calf.

Bella looked up when she was sure that the movie was done and was met with Edward's face only a few mere inches away from hers. They both leaned in closer and closer. Their lips were only a few centimeters away from the other's, and they could both feel each other's breath. Bella moved to close the gap…

_Got a heart like Indiana  
Laugh like Louisiana  
Take me down to Alabama  
Show me some of that laid back vibe  
Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight  
Shine like California  
High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine  
Anywhere, anyplace I go  
You feel like home to me_

Bella sighed and pulled away from Edward. Their moment had officially ended with the ringing of her phone. They both knew that ring tone. It was Jacob. Bella grabbed her phone from the pocket of her pants and pressed the green phone symbol.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mentally kicking himself for not moving in fast enough. He had been so close. He had been so close to doing what he had wanted to do for years. Edward had been so damn close to kissing her.

"Hello?" Bella asked into the phone.

Edward stood up and walked out of the room before going upstairs. Bella tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey, gorgeous. I was just calling to see where you were. You were supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago."

Bella looked at the time. It was seven, and she had completely forgot about her dinner with Jacob. "Shit. Jake, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Can you give me like ten minutes?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come over." Jacob said, and before Bella could protest, he hung up the phone.

Bella sighed and went upstairs to put on a pair of fuzzy socks and a hoodie. She then went back downstairs and went out on the porch steps to wait for Jacob. He pulled up to the curb about five minutes later.

"Hey, you." He said and kissed her on the lips.

The feel of his lips against hers were foreign. She couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed her.

_I can't marry this man._

Bella had an epiphany. Her mind went back to all of the times Jacob had left. She went back to the times that he was never there—when he never had time for her. And then at those same times, the person who was always behind her was Edward. Her best friend in the entire world. He had always been there. He was always there.

She had initially wanted to talk to Jacob about moving in with him, but she could see now that this was not the way the conversation was going to go.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Bella started softly.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked her and rested his large hand on her thigh.

Bella let out a breath and stood up to lean against the banister. Jacob shook his head and stood up, leaning against the banister opposite of his fiancé.

"Bella, what's going on? Is it something to do with Cullen? Is he giving you a hard time about the divorce thing?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's not that all."

"Then what is it?"

Bella sighed and looked up at Jacob with sad smile. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Marry you." Bella whispered.

Jacob laughed. "You're just getting cold feet. It's completely normal." He said and took both of her hands. "I promise you that after a good night's sleep, you'll be back to my sweet Bella in the morning." He said and kissed her head. "I tell you what, go inside, take a nice hot bath, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning if you still have you're doubts. But Isabella, you're going to look beautiful on my arm."

And there it was. _I'm his trophy._ However, like usual, before she could say anything, Jacob had already given her peck on the lips and was on his way to his car.

Bella stomped her foot and walked back inside, slamming the door behind her, causing the picture hanging in the foyer to shake. She straightened it and the stomped up the stairs.

"Killing my house isn't going to help." Edward's voice came from somewhere in the darkness as Bella opened her bedroom door.

"So I've been told." Bella muttered.

"What happened?" Edward asked softly.

Bella turned and saw him standing in the doorway of his bedroom, the light from his lamp causing an illuminating glow around him, forming a halo.

_He's definitely _my_ angel. _

"I'm just… done." Bella laughed humorously and walked into her room, shutting the door.

She sat down on her bed and cried. She finally let everything out. All of her fears and heartbreak. She was right. That _thing_ between her and Edward had caused heartbreak. She wanted to go back to the way it was before she even met Jacob. When she and Edward could have a decent conversation without it getting awkward. When her brother wasn't scared to say anything in front of her because he knew it would probably end up in a fight. She had pushed everyone she loved away. Now they were just people she knew. Just people that were there in passing.

Bella did not want that. She wanted her brother in her life. She wanted Alice in her life. And Rosalie and sweet little Emilie. And even her insanely ridiculous, pseudo brother, Jasper. But most of all, the one person she wanted more than anyone, was Edward. She needed him there because above all else, he was the one who stood by her no matter how much of a bitch she was being.

When the tears finally subsided, she looked down at her left hand and took off her engagement ring, setting it on the night stand. She took Jacob's advice and took a nice, hot shower, but when she woke in the morning, Jacob would not be the one she wanted to talk to. He would not be the one she wanted to work things out with.

Edward was.

…

The next morning, Bella got dressed in a high-wasted, black pencil skirt. She put on a black camisole and then a sheer, button down black shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. She did her makeup and hair and then put on a pair of black peep toe heels before going downstairs.

Edward was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning." Bella greeted cheerily.

Edward eyed were suspiciously. "Good morning, Bella."

Bella smiled warmly at him and grabbed the thermos Edward already had made for her.

"You're in a good mood today."

"It's such a beautiful day."

"It's been raining since two this morning." Edward deadpanned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "And rain is a gift from the heavens."

"Are you _high_?" Edward asked in a slightly high-pitched voice. "'Cause you're really starting to freak me out a lil' bit."

"I'm fine. I just decided that I'm done being a doormat." With that Bella smiled, walked out of the door, and ran to her car to get out of the rain.

She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She turned on the heater and windshield wipers before beginning her slow journey to work.

Bella was about halfway there when something jumped in the middle of the road. She immediately swerved out of reflex, causing her car to hydroplane. No matter how much she tried to get control of the car, she couldn't. Everything was happening too fast, and Bella thought that it was both a blessing and a curse that she was alone on the road. She hoped that she could get cell reception. And not a moment sooner than the thought entering her mind, her car hit the metal railing of the road with such a force that Bella got thrown into the steering wheel, her head hitting the window with resounding _crack_.

And then, everything went black.

**A/N: You hate me right, now… again. Yes, I am very well aware. Still, you have to admit that this chapter was pretty freaking awesome. We had a major breakthrough, y'all. And I know you're thinking it, but no, Bella will not have memory loss and forget she loved Edward and hated Jacob and all that stuff. If you've read my other stories, then you know I don't do angst. My sad moments are over just as soon as they begin. That being said, it'll be sappy from here on out… for the most part. Let's face it, this is real life and nothing is perfect. **

**By the way, those songs in this chapter were: Wasteland by 10 Years and Home to Me by Sara Darling. **

**So, please, **_**please**_** REVIEW! REVIEW! And, oh yeah, **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**-LAYN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_**Waking Up**_

**A/N: Another chapter. So, I started school two weeks ago. Not fun. I am sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but I have been trying to write as much as possible. And I would just like to share something with my fellow high school students (especially the ones like me who are over achievers and are taking college classes at the ripe age of 16)… If you think you can sneak writing a paragraph or two between boring lectures, then think again. Yeah, that worked for me last year as a sophomore, but apparently, for some reason unknown to me, teachers believe that we go through this massive grow-up stage between sophomore and junior years and that we can handle ridiculously boring lectures that have NOTHING to do with what we are learning. Yeah, it agitates me a little. Anyway, I've been trying to get this chapter competed for a while now, and I'm sorry that this author's note is so long… but I kinda needed to vent. **_**So**_**… yeah! On with the story. **

* * *

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_For a little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

_**Breath of Life**by: Florence and the Machine_

* * *

**. . . December 14 . . .**

Bella woke in a dark room. She felt herself lying on something very uncomfortable. She knew that it was some type of mattress. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. White walls with generic artwork and medical equipment littering the walls and floor. Then, things started falling into place. She remembered seeing a deer or something walking in the road and swerving. She remembered trying to get control and slamming against something, but then everything goes black.

She studied the room some more. A couch resting underneath a window caught her eye. A black leather briefcase, a Mac laptop, tie, and suit coat was strewn across it. On a chair next to the bed was the lanky frame of her roommate… her best friend. Her hand was clasped in his, and he held tightly to her hand even in his sleep.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth was beyond dry. She looked around for something to drink, but found nothing. It wasn't like she could get up and get it anyway. She had a needle stuck up her arm. _Oh God, needles. _Her breaths became shorter as she tried to calm down. It was just an IV. It was supposed to help her.

Edward began to stir, and Bella squeezed his hand, willing him to wake up.

His eyes finally opened, one at time and first, then he blinked rapidly and opened them both. "Bells?" A relieved smile crossed his lips.

She tried to greet him back, but she couldn't speak.

"Hold on." He said and grabbed a bottle of water from the sofa. "Here. Drink this."

Bella took the water from him and took a sip. "Thank you." She whispered, still not being able to speak at full volume yet. "What time is it?"

Edward looked at his watch. "About two A.M."

Bella took a breath and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"What is it?"

"Is Jacob here?" She secretly hoped he was not.

Edward's face fell as he shook his head. "He stopped by once for about a half hour."

Bella did not care that much anymore. When it came to Jacob Black, she was no longer hurting or even happy. She was numb. Nothing inside her could make her feel for him. She was just done.

"Good."

"Good?"

Bella nodded. "It's over, Edward. I can't marry him."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Not what, Edward. Who." She explained.

She saw hope flicker in her eyes.

Bella took a deep breath. "You were right… all of you were right. It's not right to be with him, and this, right here and now, proves that. The only person Jacob Black cares about is himself, and I'm tired of having to compete with his personal needs and his job."

Edward smiled sadly and lightly ran his fingers through her hair. "You shouldn't have been put through that, Bell."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. It's in the past, and I only want to focus on right now. That being said: when the hell am I getting outta here?"

Edward laughed. "Either tonight or tomorrow."

Bella groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing huge. You have a gash on your thigh, a minor concussion, and quite a few bruises, but other than that, everything is fine."

"Thank God. I swear I saw life flash before my eyes."

"I'm sure. Bella, what happened?" Edward asked her still, playing with her hair. Bella smiled at the feeling and pulled Edward by his other hand to sit next to her. He chuckled, but he still sat at the edge of the bed. "So?"

"I was driving, _slowly_," She emphasized before continuing, "but there was an animal or something in the road. I swerved, and then I started to hydroplane. I tried to get control, but I couldn't. Then I slammed into the side rail… I think."

"You worry too much about those damn animals." Edward grumbled.

"Edward, I'm not talking about a bunny. I'm talking about a dear or something. There was no way around it."

"So swerve instead of hitting the breaks?" He asked incredulously.

Bella's eyes opened up wide. "Ya know, I never even thought about the breaks."

"God Lord, woman. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm dead."

Bella giggled. "Well, if you're going to be with me constantly, you may make it to your grave prematurely."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

**. . .**

The next day, at seven o'clock pm, Bella was allowed to go home. She put up a fight to the wheel chair, but Edward managed to her get her to sit in it. Rosalie and Emmett had gone by to visit her and bring clothes for her to go home in. Edward rarely ever left her side the entire twenty-four hours. He only left to eat and go home and take shower and change. He had even slept on the uncomfortable looking couch under the window. Bella tried to be aggravated with his doting, but she could not find it in herself to feel that way. She was flattered, and she felt… loved.

"Home sweet home." Edward sang as he lifted Bella easily over the threshold by gripping her waist and raising her ever so slightly.

"I have a bump on my head, Edward. I'm not nearly and invalid." Bella grumbled while trying to hide her smile.

"The doctor said you may feel dizzy, Bell, and I don't want you to fall." He explained softly. "Are you hungry?"

Bella shook her head. "I just want my bed."

Edward smiled and swept her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs bridal style.

Bella sighed contently and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. Too soon for her taste, they were up the stairs and reached her door. Edward opened it while still keeping her securely in his arms and walked towards her bed. He gently set her down on her bed.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward whispered and kissed her forehead before quietly backing out of the room and shutting the door with a small click.

A small smile was upon Bella's face when she fell asleep that night.

Edward leaned on the kitchen counter as he watched the microwave dinner spin on the turntable in the lit microwave. When the microwave beeped, we took the dinner out and went around to the kitchen bar in front of his laptop. Graphic, colorful signs stared back at him as he looked blankly at the screen.

_Something's changed_. That was the only thought in his mind in that moment. Bella was so different around him, and he didn't understand that all.

He had just carried her to her room only ten minutes ago. He had stood outside her door for nearly five minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave. Finally, Edward managed to tear himself away from his position in front of Bella's door and trudge to the kitchen for some supper.

Edward ate his food without actually paying attention to the taste. He closed his laptop and set it to the side to charge before going back upstairs. He paused briefly at Bella's door, but he continued to his room.

A part of him was confused as hell at Bella's sudden decision to break ties with Jacob. He was confused with the signs she was giving off. Another part of him was floored. She was over with Jacob, and something in Edward told him that she had been for longer than she wanted to admit. Then there was the part of him that wondered if she would still want that divorce. He sure as hell didn't. He loved Bella—mind, body, and soul.

_We need to have a discussion._

The next morning, Edward woke early to go back to work. He felt like a jerk for leaving his company so much as of late. He had excellent employees and would be able to carry on without him, but it would only work for so long. He had to recommit himself to his job.

He dressed in a pair of black slacks and light blue button down before going downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, Bella was pouring some coffee into a mug. She wore her worn, red UT sweat pants and a black tank top. Her hair was a mess of waves down to her waist, and her glasses were slightly crooked. And strangely, that side of Bella—sleepy and confused and just didn't give a care how she looked—was Edward's favorite. She never looked more beautiful than she did when she stumbled down the stairs first thing in the morning.

"Good mornin'." Edward greeted with a smirk as he grabbed his own mug from the cabinet.

"Mornin'." Bella said and yawned behind her hand.

He smirk grew into a smile. Her accent was adorable, but she rarely spoke in it.

Edward poured some coffee into his mug and took a sip. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bella scrunch her nose at the black coffee. "Chelsea give you the day off?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Whole week actually. I'm glad. The soreness is starting to get to me without all the meds that doctors had me knocked up on."

"I have some medicine in my bathroom if you need." Edward offered.

"Kay."

Edward glanced at the clock and went into the foyer to get his boots. After slipping them on, he went back into the kitchen for his coffee.

"Call if you need somethin'." He told her sternly.

Bella nodded. "I will."

"I'm serious, Bella. Anything."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, if anything happens, I will call you, okay? I'm fine."

Edward sighed and then nodded his approval before kissing her cheek. He stuck his laptop in his briefcase and walked to the door. "See you later." He called as he opened the door and went out to the driveway. He heard a muffled reply as he closed the door.

Bella stared at the door Edward had just left from. _What to do? What to do?_ Bella thought. She was not thinking about her daily activities. No, she was thinking about what she was going to do in order to get Edward's attention. And then there was the whole divorce thing. She was split on that decision. A part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and run to Vegas to make it official. Another part of her was scared about Edward breaking her heart and not feeling the same way.

Bella finished off her coffee and went upstairs. _Lunch date? That normal, right? We always do lunch. We could totally do lunch today. That wouldn't be weird for us, would it?_

She looked at the clock. It was only seven-fifteen. She didn't want to text Edward just then. That would make it look too desperate. She would wait until ten—at the very least. _But what if he makes other plans?_ Bella sighed. Things between her and Edward had gone from tense, to uncomfortable, to happy, to flat out awkward within the past month. She had no idea how to act around him.

_To hell with it._ Bella thought and pulled out her phone.

**Lunch later? –B**

The reply was nearly instant. **Of course. Normal spot? 12? –E**

Bella smiled and typed her reply. **Of course. –B**

She still had nearly four hours to kill before she had to get ready. She went into the bathroom and rinse off quickly in the shower before getting out and filling the claw-foot tub with water. She hated taking baths without rinsing off first. She felt as though she were sitting in dirty water.

Once she was settled into the tub, beneath the mountain of vanilla scented bubbles, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the tub, letting her hair fall over the edge. Her toes wiggled out of the water and played with the faucet as she thought back to what Edward had said about Jacob. Although she had been done with him, the knowledge that he still had not called her and only visited her once for a half hour hurt. Still, she could not find it in herself to be mad, proving her ever-numb status when it came things involving Jacob Black.

Just then her phone rang to the familiar tune of Sarah Darling. _Speak of the devil_. She grumbled to herself. She swore that he was so egotistical that he knew the exact moment anyone though about him, he could sense it.

Sighing, she got out of the tub, wanting to end this thing once and for all. Bella grabbed the towel from the small table beside the tub and wrapped it tight around her. She walked to the counter and grabbed her phone, sliding the answer bar.

"Hello?"

"Hi, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Bella sighed. "Fine… Jacob, we really need to talk."

"Well, I'm busy tonight. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"No. Tonight." Bella insisted.

"Bella, I'm busy I can't meet with you tonight, gorgeous."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, I wanted to do this face to face, but suit yourself. We're done, Jacob. I'll get the ring to you.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Was I not clear enough for you? It's _over_."

"Why? What happened?"

Bella snorted. "Do you know where I have been the past three days?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, okay? I had work. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Jacob insisted.

"No, Jacob. We're done. Why are you so torn up, anyway? Just go run to Vanessa." Bella said, and with that, she hung up the phone and threw it on her bed.

It felt as if she had just lifted an enormous weight off of her chest. Bella turned to the clock and saw that she still had about two hours until she had to get ready. Sighing, she walked back downstairs and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels about three times before she searched through the recorded shows that she and Edward had saved. Eventually, she settled for a rerun of _My Fair Wedding_.

When the show was over, she pulled herself off of the sofa and turned off the television before going upstairs to get dressed. She stood in front of her closet for what felt like hours before she finally decided on a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted, white button-down. Since the café was a little upscale and filled with business people eating lunch on a busy day, Bella added a red blazer to dress it up a bit. Once she had her black heels on and her hair and makeup done, she walked back downstairs.

**. . .**

Edward saw her approaching from across the street. She looked both ways before crossing the street, looking down at her feet with a thoughtful expression. She finally looked up once she walked inside, and her eyes immediately met his. With a bright smile, Edward stood and moved to the other side of the small table to pull out her chair.

"Thank you, kind sir." Bella smiled as she sat down.

Edward smirked and pushed in her chair. He noted that she was not wearing an engagement ring. _So she was serious the other day? Is she really done with him?_His thoughts of Jacob dissipated when he saw Bella smile as he sat down across from her.

"So, how has your day been?" Bella asked and took a sip of the coffee Edward had ordered for her. It was her favorite: white chocolate mocha, no cream. It was a luxury compared to her normal way of taking it. Edward knew both, and that made her feel special.

"Busy. Extremely busy. It'll take me at least a week to get back into the swing of things."

"I'm sorry." Bella said sheepishly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Bella. Christmas is just a busy time for us."

Just then, a waitress came to take their order. She blatantly flirted with Edward, and it took every once of self control for Bella not to cross the table and slap her.

"What would you like to order?" She asked, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger. No tomatoes." Edward said and handed the menu to the waitress. "Bella?"

"Grilled chicken Caesar salad." Bella ordered and handed the menu the waitress.

She took it from her and cast one last glance at Edward. "Let me know if there's _anything_ else I can get you." And with that, she turned to put the orders in.

Little did that waitress know, Edward had been watching Bella the entire time. He had no idea what he had just ordered or even what Bella had ordered. He had just watched her and her facial expressions. He had watched the way she bit her lip when she was looking over her menu and the way she looked at the waitress with disdain.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Edward asked Bella.

She sighed. "I have no idea. My mom and dad are going on some kind of second honeymoon to Ireland. I guess Alice, Emmett, and I are going to do _something_. I really don't know, though."

"Well, just know that my mom would love for you to over to our house. Alice and Emmett will probably be going there anyway."

Bella nodded. "I'll probably make a round." She promised softly as she looked up at Edward.

His green eyes were dancing, filled with emotions that Bella was afraid to distinguish. She knew what she _wanted_ those emotions to be. She just didn't know if those emotions she saw were the emotions the beautiful man across from her was truly feeling.

"What are you going to do with all that vacation time?" She asked Edward, giggling. The both had the twenty-third through the fourth off.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I'm definitely not going to spend it working."

"I was thinking about taking a mini-vacation and going somewhere."

"Where?" He asked. "I mean, you wouldn't want to miss Christmas, would you?"

Christmas was Bella's favorite time of year. There was no way she would miss that. She loved spending time with her family… with him. She couldn't leave for Christmas.

Bella shrugged. "Well, with my parents in Ireland, we'll be celebrating Christmas on the first when they come back, so maybe I'll just make a round to your folks then."

"Esme would have my hide if she knew I let you just go off on vacation alone. And during Christmas, forgoing a Cullen invitation, no less—it's _scandalous_." He joked, but deep down, Edward really did not want Bella to leave for the holiday.

"Come with me." The words were out of Bella's mouth before she could stop them.

"What?"

"Come with me. We'll take that road trip we've always wanted to take. Please. I just want to be away from all this. Too much has happened in too little of a time frame. It's stressing me out, and don't pretend that you're not stressed to. I mean…do you really want me to bring up the huge pink elephant in the room?" Bella asked him seriously. _What did I just do?_ It was too late to take her words back.

Edward sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me the truth. There had to be reason you brought it up in the first place. This could be done with if you hadn't brought it up." Bella grumbled.

"You'd be marrying Jacob if I hadn't brought it up." Edward sneered.

Bella jumped at his sudden change in tone, and then she felt sheepish. "I'm sorry, and in some ways, I'm grateful. It's just that…did you ever stop to think about what this would do to us?"

"I acted in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what you want me to say." He repeated, exasperated.

At that moment, the waitress brought them their food, smiling sweetly at Edward and happy that the couple was fighting. She walked away, swaying her hips unnecessarily.

It was quiet for a time before Edward finally spoke up again. "Give me six months."

"What?"

"I said, 'give me six months'."

"I heard you, but why? Six months for what?" Bella asked, beyond confused.

"I need six months for you to see that maybe us being together is how it's supposed to be."

"So you want to stay together…married?" Bella asked for clarification.

Edward nodded.

Bella bit her lip, thinking about the terrible outcome that this situation could produce. At the same time, she was elated that there was possibility that Edward loved her as much as she loved him. _I love him_. She tried not to giggle, but a smile still spread across her face. Finally, she nodded in approval.

"Six months. If it doesn't work out, then we'll end this."

Edward nodded with a smile.

Then, Bella got an idea. "I think I know where I want to go for that vacation. You're welcome to join me if you would like. The offer still stands."

"Would we be sharing a room?" Edward smirked.

Bella blushed.

The man across from her chuckled. "Where do you want to go, Bella?"

"Vegas. You in?"

Edward choked on the piece of cheeseburger he was eating. Eventually, he was able to swallow and take a sip of his drink. "What?"

"Vegas."

"Why Vegas?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

"If there is any place on Earth that will let either one of us forget work, it's Vegas."

"Do you _really_ think that's a good idea?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you don't have to go." Bella grumbled and took a bite of her salad.

"Are you insane? I'm not going to let you go to Vegas alone. You would die within the first five minutes of landing."

"Okay. A: I take offense to that. It's been a while since my clumsiness has actually proven a hindrance. And B: who said I was even taking a plane? Did you not just hear me talk about that road trip we always wanted to take?"

"There is no way I'm going to talk you out of this, is there?" He asked.

Bella giggled. "Nope."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to start packing then, won't I?"

"Does that mean you'll come with me?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I suppose it does." Edward sighed.

"It'll be fun. I promise."

"Coming from you—the older sister of Alice and younger sister of Emmett—that scares me a bit." Edward admitted.

Bella made a face. "I'm insulted. Are you saying that me and my siblings are bad influences on younger generations?"

Edward nodded. "That is _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"I'll have you know that the Swan's are perfectly capable of having fun without getting in any type of trouble."

"Yeah, okay. We'll see about that."

Bella huffed. "I suppose we will, Mr. Cullen. I suppose we will."

**So, who else is excited for Vegas? That will probably be the chapter after next. What will be happening in Vegas? I'm not quite sure yet. I guess we shall see. Anyway, I'll stop writing this author note and go update so I can get started on the next chapter. Until next time (whenever that may be).**

**-Layn **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _**Raspberry Iced Tea… w/ a Hint of Lime**_

**A/N: Here's the wonderful moment you have all been waiting for. You'll know it when you get there. **

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living _

_It's not just something you take,_

_It's given_

_**Stay**__ by: Rihanna_

* * *

**. . . December 18 . . .**

Bella's day back a work was hectic. Chelsea had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off when Bella walked through the door that morning. There was a missing piece she needed in the museum that was not there. She was going through files and had papers strewn everywhere.

They both spent the entire morning going through emails, phone messages, and files, searching for anything that may lead to where the photograph may be.

"Bella." Chelsea groaned. "What am I going to do? I need that photograph. I-," her words halted suddenly as she caught a glimpse of a photo on Bella's desk. "What's that of?"

"This? It's just some picture I took of the French Quarter when I went last year." She explained, holding the photo of the brick buildings with warped windows. Plants and Mardi Gras beads adorned the majestic wrought iron balconies.

"Bella… this is amazing, and it's absolutely perfect for the culture section. Do you have anymore? Jackson Square, the cathedral, street venders perhaps?"

"I can bring my camera tomorrow and upload the pictures if you would like to see them." Bella said, blushing from the attention she was receiving.

"That would be perfect. Can you imagine? One of our very own in our museum… You're going to make us famous, my dear."

Bella shook her head viciously. "Becoming famous is not my intention."

"But why not? Bella, these are amazing photographs. Please promise me that you'll think about letting me put some up in the gallery." Chelsea pleaded.

Her employee nodded. "I'll think about it, but I won't promise you anything."

They continued searching everywhere for hints of where the photograph may be, but at one-thirty, the two women's stomachs started to growl. Bella offered to go pick something up at a nearby Italian restaurant while Chelsea continued to look. Chelsea agreed and handed Bella forty dollars for their food, which Bella tried to give back unsuccessfully.

Bella walked into the Italian restaurant and glanced at herself in the mirrors that were in the entryway. Shefixed her black skinny jeans that were beginning to ride too low on her hips. The museum had what they called 'casual Friday'. Bella just thought of it as another day for the _morally casual_ girls at the front desk to dress even more inappropriately. She had chosen to wear her shorts with a black camisole under a black, knit dolman sweater. On her feet were her flat, knee-high leather boots.

She walked to the bar and sat down with the menu that the hostess had given her. She rummaged through her purse in search of the forty dollars Chelsea had given her and instead found her engagement ring. She held it front of her face and sighed as she studied it closely. _It wasn't my taste anyway_. Bella then glanced at her right hand to the onyx ring Edward had given her. With a soft smile, she switched it to the other hand. _Is black bad luck on the left hand?_ She asked herself as she studied the ring there. _Oh well if it is._ She giggled to herself and looked around the restaurant.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" An elderly bartender asked her. He was a cute old man with thick white hair and a tall, lean frame.

"Oh, yes. Can I place a takeaway order, please?"

The old man nodded and took out a small bad from his apron pocket. He wrote down Bella's order and with a sweet smile, he went to the kitchen to put it in. Once he returned, he asked if Bella wanted anything to drink, and she ordered a raspberry iced tea.

"Can you use lime instead of lemon?" She asked, just as he was about to put the wedge of lemon on her drink.

"Of course, ma'am." He answered and then brought her the drink.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He nodded in acknowledgment and went to other side of the bar where a man in an Armani suit was talking angrily on the phone.

Bella looked around the dining room, and something in the back corner caught her eye. _You're kidding._

With a new found determination, Bella grabbed her drink and purse and marched over to the booth where Jacob Black was speaking intimately with a short girl who had olive-toned skin and red hair.

"Hello, darling." Bella greeted sweetly.

Jacob looked up and gasped. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up lunch for myself and my boss. Don't worry; I don't want to impose on your meal. There was just something I wanted to give you." She explained and slammed the five thousand dollar engagement ring on the table.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Jacob begged.

The girl beside him had tears in her eyes.

Bella looked at her sympathetically. "I don't suppose you're Vanessa."

The small girl shook her head.

"I didn't think so. I vividly remember Vanessa having blonde hair, yeah?" Bella asked, but then waved the question off. "Never mind that. I'll just do us both a favor." She said sweetly to the girl next to her ex-fiancé.

With a quick flip of her wrist, her custom tea was all over Jacob Black's designer suit.

"Have a nice life, JakeyWakey." Bella sang before turning and walking back to the bar where her food was waiting.

The sweet, old man gave Bella a knowing, dimpled smile before zipping his lips and tossing the key. Bella winked and grabbed her food, tossing the money she owed on the counter and walked out of the restaurant.

This was easily becoming the best day of her life… almost. She just had _one_ more thing to do. With a quick text to Chelsea telling her that she had one more errand to run, Bella got into her car and drove to place she knew all too well.

Edward was working on his latest advertising venture and munching on the chips he had gotten from the vending machine when he heard Carmen talking loudly and her heels clicking against the tiled floor. The door to his office opened and Bella walked in, looking absolutely flawless in her black apparel and 'Holly Golightly' sunglasses as she always called them.

"Bella?" Edward asked and swallowed his food, reaching for his coke.

She smiled and tilted her head innocently.

_What is she up to?_ He thought as he took a sip of his coke before standing up.

"I told her you were busy, sir." Carmen insisted, glaring at Bella.

Edward could imagine Bella rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"And I told _her_ I was only going to be a minute… or two." She smirked.

"Carmen, it's fine. Bella is always welcome."

"Yes, Carmen. I'm always welcome." Bella mocked in a singsong voice.

_Someone's in touch with their immature teenager side today_.

"No matter." Bella continued, waving Carmen off. Carmen didn't move; she stayed still in the doorway. "I only needed one thing."

"What's that?" Edward asked, leaning against his desk.

Bella walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth before pulling back after a few seconds. She smiled brightly. "See you tonight, darling." She called as she walked out of the office, right past Carmen who uncannily resembled like a goldfish at the moment.

Edward cleared his throat and looked at Carmen. "Is there anything else that you needed to bring up, Miss Lee?" He asked his secretary.

"No." Carmen's answer was strangled, so she cleared her throat. "No, sir. That was all." She mumbled and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

Edward sighed and threw himself into his chair, sending it rolling towards the window. He stopped it and looked out at the city line. He touched his lips briefly and tried to remember the strange taste Bella's kiss left on his lips. It was unusual, but wonderful all the same. He remembered raspberry for sure and maybe a small bit of lime, but he also remembered it being sweet. He had no idea what it could have been. He would just have to wait until that night to find out.

**. . .**

"You did _what_?" Alice screeched over the phone.

"I kissed him."

Alice squealed. "Oh my God! What did he do after?"

"I left before he could react. I have no idea what he did." Bella admitted.

"Bella Swan, you are such a flirt, you know that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I'm back at work, so I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." Alice sang and hung up the phone.

Bella pulled into her parking space and then walked into the museum with lunch in her hands.

"What's that smile for?" Chelsea asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. It's a beautiful day today, don't ya think?"

"Mmhmm," was the only response Chelsea gave before taking her lunch from Bella and retreating into her office to eat it.

The rest of the day ended up passing by without any surprises. The two workers did, in fact, find the photograph they were looking for in the storage room. They were lucky to have found it without any damage and still intact. It was worth more than either one of them wanted to admit.

At five o'clock, Bella and Chelsea left the office for the weekend.

When Bella got home, she saw Edward' Camaro already in its place in the driveway. Behind it was a car she did not recognize. She slowly got out of the car, walked up the porch steps, and opened the front door.

Edward greeted her with a too bright smile. "Bella, guess who dropped in for a visit." He said with false enthusiasm.

"Who?" Bella barely got the word out before she heard anAlice-like squeal from beside her. "Momma?"

"Oh, my baby." Renee giggled and engulfed Bella in a tight hug.

Charlie emerged from the kitchen with a beer. He smiled at Bella and gave her a hug when her mother released her.

"What are y'all doing here?" Bella asked, leading them into the living room.

"We were in town and decided that we would drop in. Is that okay? I hope we're not imposing." Renee said worriedly.

_It's little late to worry about that now, don't you think, Mother?_ Bella kept her thoughts to herself and shook her head in answer to her mother's question. "You could never be imposing."

"See, Charlie, I told you they wouldn't mind."

"Is there anything I can get for you, Momma?" Bella asked, wanting to know how long they'll be there without directly asking.

"Do you have any iced tea? Iced tea would be nice." Renee answered.

_Got dammit_. "Edward, can you give me a hand with the tea, please?"

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Just make yourselves at home." Bella told her parents sweetly. _As if you haven't already_.

Edward had already taken out the tea bags and set them in the coffee pot when Bella walked in the kitchen.

"I thought you said you wouldn't call them." She whined.

"I didn't. I swear your mother has some kind of sixth sense that tells her when we're even _contemplating_ a phone call. Besides, it's been a while since you've seen you're parents."

"I know, I know." Bella mumbled, starting to feel a bit guilty.

Edward looked at her with thoughtful eyes and a cute smirk.

The coffee pot finished brewing the tea and Bella filled two frozen Mason jars with ice and tea. She put two packets of Splenda in each before picking them up and beginning to make her way to the living room. Edward stopped her by grabbing one of her wrists.

"What is it?" She asked.

She had barely finished her question when Edward's lips crashed into hers.

"Just wanted to test a theory," he answered cockily before grabbing a bottle of beer and walking into the living room.

Bella followed behind him in a daze.

"So, Bella, dear," Renee began, "there is a reason for our sudden visit."

"What's that?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her tea. "Hold that thought." She said suddenly and went into the kitchen with her tea. When she returned, the ice was gone and a few frozen raspberries and a wedge of lime were floating in the jar of tea.

_That has to be it_. Edward thought to himself as Bella sat next to him on the loveseat.

"I'm sorry. The taste wasn't right. What were you saying, Mom?"

Renee took a deep breath. "I really don't know how to tell you this, honey… Bella, you remember your great aunt Gianna, don't you?"

Bella nodded with a smile. She remembered barefoot summers in horse pastures and picking wildflowers beneath large oak trees. Her grandmother had died when Bella was only four, so her Aunt Gi was the closest thing she had to a grandmother. She taught Bella how to sew, how to sketch, and how to take worn hooves off a horse and replace them with new ones. The best thing her Aunt Gi ever taught her though, was the art of baking. Bella could bake practically every desert or pastry there was thanks to her great aunt, especially cupcakes.

"Of course I remember her."

Renee smiled sadly. "Darling, she died last night."

"Sh-she… What?" Bella asked, trying not to cry.

"She died… peacefully in her sleep. Her funeral will be Monday."

Bella nodded and set her tea on the coffee table. She attempted to say something… anything. Nothing escaped her lips except a strangled, "I'm sorry" before she ran upstairs to her room.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up from her pillows and saw Edward in the doorway. Light flooded into the dark bedroom from the hallway.

She sniffed and buried herself deeper into the silk sheets and quilt comforter, hoping to disappear.

Edward walked over to her bed, his boots clicking against the hardwood floor. He sat down on the edge and gently rubbed Bella's back as she cried.

By the time her tears had subsided, Bella had landed almost on Edward's lap, cuddled into his side with her head hidden in the crook of his neck. Edward was holding her close with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked her.

Bella shook her head. "This is fine." She whispered and snuggled deeper into Edward's side. She rested her left hand on his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Edward snatched up her hand and held it in front of him before rubbing his thumb over her onyx ring.

Bella blushed.

"I like it there." Edward commented softly.

"So do I." Bella admitted before looking up at the man holding her.

There was an electric static in the air, radiating their bodies like a live wire. In what felt like hours, their lips met in a searing kiss. Bella's hands found their place in Edward's thick, unruly hair. Edward's strong arms sought to pull Bella impossibly closer. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, only breaking away from each other when one of them began to feel lightheaded. Edward's shirt and Bella's sweater were discarded on the floor, and the rest of their clothes were in disarray when they ceased their passionate kissing.

Edward pressed one soft peck on Bella's lips, then her forehead, and finally her small nose. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as she did. A soft chuckle came from Edward and he moved to be lying down on the bed. After taking off her boots, Bella molded herself into his side and wrapped one of her legs around one of his. Within minutes, the both of them were in a deep sleep, despite it being only seven o'clock in the evening.

The bed was empty when Edward woke up the next morning. He got out of bed and went into his room to put on sweat pants and muscle shirt before trudging down the stairs. When he walked in, Bella was wearing his button-down from the day before and dancing to the music on the radio.

_Well baby's lets don't call it a night _

_I love the way you're holdin' me, holdin' me tight. _

_When you're next to me, there's no place I'd rather be. _

_Everything is feeling so right _

_So baby let's don't call it, _

_No let's don't call it a night, _

_No, no, no, no_

Edward laughed as she sang and Bella whirled around, a furious blush spreading from her forehead to her toes.

"Hi." She greeted shyly.

"Hi." He replied with a warm smile and walked up to her, bringing her close to him.

Bella looked up at him with a smile before kissing his chest and leaving his arms to retrieve something from the counter. She turned with a smile. "I made breakfast." She sang, holding up a plate that held an oddly shaped pancake with syrup.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her forehead. He turned and grabbed a fork before leaning against the counter and watching Bella start a batch of coffee. "You're not eating?"

"Already did." She answered as she took to mugs down from the cabinet. She put the sugar and cream into the mugs and turned to face Edward while she waited for the coffee to finish.

When Edward was finished with his breakfast and the coffee was ready, they walked into the living room and sat close together on the loveseat. Bella turned on the television, and they watched a movie they had recorded.

Edward kissed Bella's temple once the movie was finished and the pot of coffee was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "For now. I'll be fine until Monday. It still doesn't feel real, ya know?" Bella looked deep in thought for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Aunt Gi had a café. She doesn't have any kids or anything, so I wonder what's going to happen to it."

"I'm sure she has someone in line to take care of it."

"I hope so. She's had that bakery forever. I hate to think of it just crumbling down to nothing."

**. . . December 21 . . .**

On Monday morning, Bella dressed in a modest black sweater dress and put her hair in a low bun. When she went downstairs, Edward was wearing a light gray shirt and black slacks. He handed her some toast with a smile. She smiled back softly.

The drive to the church was quiet. Edward had no idea what to say, and Bella knew if she tried to say anything, she would break into tears.

Hours later, the entire Swan family was gathered in Renee and Charlie's house. Bella greeted her cousins with watery smiles and stories filled with giggles. Edward stayed by her side most of the day, which made Renee question where Jacob was. Bella's lips pursed, and he eyes grew wide.

"We're not together anymore, Momma."

"Oh, he was such a sweet boy." Renee said.

Edward guffawed sarcastically and choked on his drink. Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "It just didn't work out, Ma."

Renee eyes the couple in front of her suspiciously and nodded slowly. "Well, we mustn't fight fate, I suppose."

Just then, Esme and Carlisle walked in. Esme wrapped Bella and Renee in a hug. "I'm sorry we're so late. How are you dears?" She asked.

"We'll be fine." Renee said and held tightly to her daughter's hand.

Alice and Jasper approached them and both of them greeted Esme and Carlisle. Esme smiled at the Swan girls—all grown up and perfectly ladylike. She liked the effect the two girls had on her sons.

"Bella, are you working tomorrow?" Renee asked her.

Bella nodded. "Yes, but I can do lunch."

"Perfect. I need you, Alice, and Emmett to meet your father and me for lunch then. Say… here at one o'clock? They have a few details we need to go over."

"I'll be there." Alice and Bella said in sync. The two girls giggled and leaned onto one another.

"EmmelieVictoria Swan!" Rosalie's soft voice was unnaturally powerful as she scolded her daughter. Emmelie ran over to her aunts with a sweet smile. She wore a black, cotton dress with a large black bow in her blonde curls.

"Aunt Ali! Aunt Bell!" She cheered and hugged one of each of their legs.

The sisters giggled and gave their niece a kiss.

"Hi, Uncle Edward." Emmelie said sweetly and raised her tiny hands to his torso.

Edward smiled and picked her up. Emmelie was truly on of the only children he could tolerate more than a few minutes at a time.

"Hey, sweet pea. How are you today?" He asked.

"Good." She smiled and hugged his neck.

Emmett gave his little sisters, his mother-in-law, and mother a hug, and he shook hands with the men.

"You have lunch with your mom at one tomorrow, Em. Don't forget." Rosalie instructed.

He saluted her with a cheesy grin. "Yes ma'am."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled back at her goofy husband. "So, Renee, when are you and Charlie heading to Ireland?"

"We're leaving tomorrow night after you all leave."

"Momma, if it's too much trouble, we really don't have to meet tomorrow." Alice insisted.

"Oh, no. It's no trouble. Besides, we have to go through the legal parts of this as soon as possible." Renee said.

"No lawyer is going to working right now." Jasper interjected.

"Exactly. We really don't need this so far into the holiday. We'll worry about it after the first when everything is back to normal. I don't have to go back to New York until the fifth… the seventh if I push it."

Renee sighed. "I suppose we can wait, but we need to go over the details as soon as we return to Ireland. There are some very important things we must go over."

"Of course." Alice said, and with that, the conversation was finished.

When everyone left Charlie and Renee's, their children helped them clean up and then left after giving their love and saying goodbye until the end of the holidays.

"Are you all packed for Wednesday?" Bella asked when the walked through the door of the house.

Edward sighed. "Yes. You do realize that the roads will be outrageous, correct?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm sure we can come up with something to pass the time."

Edward huffed.

"It'll be _fun_."

"Of course it will."

The next day, Edward woke up to the sound of his alarm clock screaming. He got dressed and walked downstairs to start a pot of coffee. He looked through the calendar on his phone, seeing that he had few meetings to wrap up some contracts before the holidays.

"Morning." Bella greeted cheerfully when she walked in.

Edward looked up from his phone, and his breath caught. She was wearing a black, peplum shirt with a crocheted piece on the chest that made a halter-top. Her black slacks fit her curves perfectly, and her open-front shrug was short in the front and reached her knees in the back. Her black heels disappeared under her slacks and made her look taller.

"Good morning." He greeted back. "Hungry?"

She shook her head. "I'll just pick something up on the way."

Edward nodded and handed her a coffee.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day." She called as she walked through the front door.

Edward grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. Carmen was already in the office when he arrived at work, and she greeted him with a halfhearted smile. He noted that she had been acting different ever since Bella's visit, but he pushed his observations away for another day. He had meetings to get ready for.

**. . .**

"Good morning." Bella greeted Chelsea as she placed a jelly-filled doughnut on her desk.

"Thank you, and good morning." She said and took a sip of her coffee. "Someone's in a good mood."

Bella smiled. "Someone is."

"_Someone_ has gossip they need to share."

"_No one_ needs to know _someone's_ business." Bella giggled as she sat down at her desk and munched on her Danish.

Chelsea groaned and ran to Bella's desk. "_Please_."

"Honestly, I don't even know how to describe what's happening right now."

"Then try. Come on. Have three sons, a husband, and no sisters. I need some girl talk." Chelsea begged.

"Well," she began, but just ended up sticking out her left hand.

"That's not your engagement ring."

"It's not. It's the ring Edward gave me."

Chelsea squealed in what Bella could only describe as something that could closely rival her baby sister's screeches. "So, y'all are together now?"

"I really don't know."

"Did you kiss him?"

Bella blushed.

"You're together." Chelsea stated. "What are the plans for Christmas?"

"Vegas." Bella whispered.

"Shut up! You lie! With Edward?"

She nodded.

"I want your life." Chelsea said longingly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please. Trust me, you don't. Besides, you have Jay."

Chelsea smiled. "I do, but once again, we were so young. We never truly got a honeymoon stage, ya know?"

"Chels, someone very wise once told me that if you truly love the person you're with, then the both of you are always in the honeymoon stage." Bella said, recalling Bree's words from the other night.

"Oh, you have no idea." Chelsea said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"_Ugh_."

"Oh, please. Don't be such an innocent. _You're _going to Vegas. It's time to put on your big girl panties: cute, lacey ones. Wait—scratch cute—sexy. Yes, you want sexy."

"Nothing is going to happen." Bella insisted. "Edward's too much of a gentlemen."

"Do you plan on drinking?"

Bella nodded.

"Are you sharing a room?"

Once again, Bella nodded.

"Sweet, sweet,_naïve_ Bella. Something is _bound _to happen if you're drinking, sharing a room, and _especially_ if you're wearing your big girl panties."

"_Delusional_." Bella sang.

"_Goody two-shoes_." Her boss mocked.

"Don't you have work or a meeting or something?" Bella asked.

"I do, actually. Thanks for reminding me. We _will_ finish this conversation though, Miss Swan… or should I say, Mrs. Cullen." Chelsea teased before she danced to her office, her chiffon maxi dress swaying as she did so.

Bella's phone went off with a text and she looked at it.

**Lunch? –A**

**Sure. Twelve? –B**

**Perfect. –A**

Bella put her phone back in her purse, and started going through some paperwork on a sculpture for Los Angeles. At eleven forty five, she left the museum and walked down the street to the restaurant she was meeting Alice at.

She saw her sister sitting a table near the window, texting with a smile on her face.

"Jasper?"

Alice jumped and looked up at her older sister. "Yeah."

Bella smiled and sat down.

"You… you think we work, right?" Alice asked.

"At first, I was worried. I mean, you're twenty-one, and he's thirty, but now I can see why you two like each other." Bella explained.

"Okay, but do you think we work?"

"Yes, I think you two work. Why? Is something wrong?"

"We were talking about maybe getting an apartment together in New York. We would move back when I graduated next year, but until then, we would live up there."

"That's a big deal."

"I know, which is why I'm worried." Alice said softly.

Bella was shocked. Alice was one of the biggest romantics in the world. To see her so unsure of something to do with love, especially something to do with Jasper, made Bella a little apprehensive. Then again, she almost married a man who only cared about himself.

"Alice Maria Swan, don't you dare turn into me." Bella scolded.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. Do want to live with Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Alice paused to think for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"I think y'all are going to do just fine." Bella laughed, seeing the goofy grin on her sister's face.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I actually need your help with something."

"Like what?"

"I'm taking a little trip with Edward for the holidays, and I need to know what to pack."

Alice grinned like Cheshire cat. "You've come to the right place, my dear. I'll be by your house tonight. Seven o'clock."

"Kay." Bella grinned.

The waiter came to the table and took the girls' orders, ending the conversation for the time being.

**. . .**

"This is hopeless." Bella groaned as Alice tore through her closet. She was lying face down on her bed, praying to any higher power that may be listening.

"Well, _Isabella_, had you told me sooner that you were going to Las Vegas, this wouldn't be so painful." Alice said angrily. "Where are all the clothes I bought you?"

"In the wardrobe." Bella mumbled.

Alice glided to the wardrobe and started to look through the clothes she vaguely remembered buying for her sister. Soon, she wasthrowing things into a suitcase and matching accessories to every outfit.

"Are you okay with pizza for supper, babe?" Edward asked as he walked into Bella's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alice. "Oh, I Alice. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Nope. I'm meeting your brother for dinner." She said, not looking up from Bella's suitcase.

"Pizza is fine." She mumbled into her pillow.

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "She's just being a baby."

"Okay, then. I'll just go call the pizza place." He said off-handedly. "Are you okay, Bell?" He double-checked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Just holler if y'all need something." He said and turned to walk down the stairs.

Alice left about fifteen minutes later after giving Bella a hug and assuring her that everything she needed was in the suitcase. Bella just thanked her and followed her down the stairs to the living room where Edward was watching _Pawn Stars_.

"Crook." He muttered under his breath before taking a sip of coke.

Bella giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"No offense or anything, but you run a multi-million dollar company. Can you really call this guy a crook? Isn't that sort of calling the kettle black?" She asked innocently.

Edward chuckled. "Maybe you're right, but I don't like to think so. Besides, I only watch this for the history."

"You're such a nerd."

Edward laughed. "Says the art history major. I may be a nerd, but you're a geek."

"But I'm a cute geek and damn proud of it."

Edward stood up and made his way towards her. He was about to sweep her into his arms when the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to answer it.

Once he paid the pizza guy, he brought the pizza, bread sticks, and cinnamon sticks into the living room and set the boxes on the living room table. Bella was gone when he walked back into the living room, so he went to get the plates and drinks ready until she came back.

He was settling back on the couch when Bella skipped down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of purple sweatpants and a black, long-sleeved t-shirt. She sat down next to Edward and brought her feet under her before reaching for a plate.

"What do you want to watch?" Edward asked her.

"Whatever is fine."

"That narrows down a lot. Thanks." Edward joked.

They watched an idiotic si-fi movie that made Bella want to gouge out her eyes, and then they moved on to a cheesy Hallmark movie that caused Edward grumble about women expecting too much. By the end of the night, Bella was lying in front of Edward, and his arms were wrapped around her from behind.

When the movie ended, a rerun of _Fraiser_ came on, but neither one of them moved to get up or change the channel.

Edward ran his nose down her neck and his hand down her side. He poked her hip, causing her to giggle and tumble to the floor. Edward rolled off of the sofa and landed on his arms above her.

"You have a half day tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Do you?"

"If I want one." He smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes and moved to be above him. "Stop being such a hot-shot exec." She teased and kissed his lips.

"So quick to judge, Miss Swan." Edward commented and moved his lips to her neck.

"Crook."

"Geek."

Their lips met in a heated frenzy.

**A/N: We go to Vegas next chapter! Who else is excited? Christmas should be either the next chapter or the next after that. It all depends on what Edward and Bella decide to do on their road trip. So, leave me a review! Not sure when I'll update again because not only do I have school butmy godson was just born (and might I say he is **_**the**_** cutest baby I ever seen in my entire life). Yes, it's a very busy year, and I really hope to have y'all stick by me. That being said, I would just like to give a shout out the beautiful readers who have been with me since day one and to the ones that are just joining the circus.**

**So to recap (or recapitulation as my piano teacher taught me), I adore you and you should press that adorable little button and leave a wonderful review. **

**-Layn**


End file.
